The Time Lord and The Dream Lord
by Trinaluv33
Summary: While alone in the Tardis, the Dream Lord returns, resulting in the Doctor trapped and injured. Is the Dream Lord working to destroy the Doctor, or is his bark truly worse than his bite? Not slash- just a bunch of DoctorWhump!Chap. 27 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Shush Doctor, I'm busy...(mumbled voice is heard)... No, you can't come out yet... Because I said so! Ahem. Hello! So, I started this story in a random notebook a long time ago... well, yesterday, but it felt like a millenia ago. Here's my line/lines of thought for this story: 1) I'm convinced that the "Dream Lord" is actually the "Master". Why? When the Doctor says "...only one man could hate me that much..." or something like that. Obviously, that one man would be the Master. Also, I know at the end of "Amy's Choice" the Doctor claims the Dream Lord was him, but the way he looked at the Dream Lord's reflection in the console, I was convinced that he was the Master. 2) I'm not totally convinced that the Master would kill the Doctor if he was put in that situation. Sure, the Master is definetly evil. Sardonically evil almost, but I think the Master is mostly bark, a little bite. It reminds me of a brother-like relationship: Two brothers could despise each other, but would they really kill each other? Well, enough of me boring you with my conspiracies- onto tormenting the Doctor anyway we can!**

**Summary: While alone in the Tardis, the Dream Lord returns, resulting in the Doctor trapped and injured. Is the Dream Lord working to destroy the Doctor, or is his bark truly worse than his bite? **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd like to have complete ownership of the lovely, brilliant Doctor, I, in no way, own Doctor Who. The rights all go to brilliant BBC. I only own the plot. **

**Enjoy!**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 1~_

The Doctor absent-mindedly fumbled with the Tardis controls. He had just dropped Amy and Rory off in an evil-fish-free Venice for their honeymoon, and was already beginning to feel the pressure of lonliness and excessive boredom. The Doctor moved to punch in some coordinates, but stopped mid-stride. How could he go on an adventure without Amy and Rory? Sure, he had gone on several adventures solo back when he was Ten, but now that he actually had companions, he couldn't bare to go alone. The worst-possible scenarios flew through the Time Lord's complex mind at fifty miles a second. What if he embarked on a dangerous adventure, resulting in the need to regenerate? Amy would be devasted- or worse! What if, during said dangerous adventure, he wasn't able to regenerate, resulting in his death? Amy and Rory would be stranded forever in ancient Italy!

The Doctor groaned, wiping those terrible thoughts from his mind. He stood up and gave a long yawn. "What to do, what to do?" The Doctor looked around the console room for something to satisfy his unquenchable boredom. He spotted a gaping hole in the grating of the Tardis. "Hmm...I'd been meaning to fix that..." Shrugging, the Doctor meandered over to the hole, peering down into its blackness. Bigger within than without wasn't an exaggeration. The hole seemed to go on forever. The Doctor grimaced. If anyone were to fall in there, they'd have a heck of a time getting out- and that's not even taking into account the numerous injuries they might aquire on the way down.

The Doctor sniffed the air. Something was wrong- something felt...off. The Doctor spun around on his heels in a heart beat- or two, considering his physiology. There, in front of the Doctor, was the Dream Lord. The Dream Lord was perched on the controls, absently fingering a button or two. "Why, we meet again Doctor. We really must stop meeting like this."

The Doctor took several furious steps toward the Dream Lord. "What do you want now? Last time wasn't enough for you? How am I even able to see you- I don't recall falling asleep."

The Dream Lord laughed loudly. "You are very much awake, Doctor. After our fun little game with Miss Amelia Pond, I practiced my trade and found that the dreams I played with strengthened me. I've come to have some more fun with you, Amelia, and her little fiance-"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "That'd be her little husband, actually."

The Dream Lord made a show of peering around the Tardis. "Your companions don't seem to be here, actually." He fake-gasped. "Is the poor Doctor left alone?"

The Doctor only glared at the tiny little man, anger building in his deep, blue eyes. "I know who you are- you're fooling no one. Your games are ludicrous and childish. You won't win- you_ never _win_... Master_." The Doctor spat the name with anger.

The anger in the Dream Lord suddenly seemed to radiate strongly thoughout the Tardis. He jumped madly from the controls and began walking toward the Doctor. "You know _nothing _about me. I am the Dream Lord- you are _nothing_! You have no power against me Doctor." As the Dream Lord raged, the Doctor- almost fearfully- began to back away from the madman. As he walked backwords, eyes fixed on the Dream Lord, his ankle twisted painfully as his heel hit only air. With a startled cry, the Doctor fell through the hole in the floor of his precious Tardis. The Dream Lord stood stunned as the Doctor fell into darkness.

**TBC**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The Doctor struggled, but I finally got some information out of him. The more you review, the more he gives in, so please- review! Until next time, I'll keep the Doctor detained in my replica Tardis. Thanks for reading!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Shynola, Night Monkey, and Viper5336 for reviewing and to all who favorited/story alerted The Dream Lord and the Time Lord. To Night Monkey: Thanks for pointing out that the Master did actually kill the fourth Doctor. I'm sad to say I have never seen any of the Doctors before the 9th, and I really want to. We can safely assume that I just mean recent Master seems more psychopathic type who wants to blab about his problems and cause the Doctor a slight amount of pain, but not really kill him. Now that that is cleared up, on to chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: It is so heartsbreaking(see what I did there?:D) to say this. Sadly, no, I do not own Doctor Who. The brilliant BBC does. I only own the plot of this story.**

_The Time Lord and the Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 2~_

It had seemed as if he'd never stop. He'd just continue to fall through oblivion, into darkness, into nothing. When he looked up he could no longer see any light. He was surrounded by darkness, by black nothingness. The pain in his ankle had retreated to a dull throb. As he fell through jagged openings, he felt a painful sting in his left arm, but he was falling to fast to realize what had happened. Just when he thought he'd never stop falling, that he'd be forever surrounded by blackness, his head hit the ground with a painful thud. He was sure he felt something wet matting the back of his hair, but his mind was going to fuzzy to focus. His right leg got tangled in some hanging wires, leaving him half hovering in the air, and half lying on the floor. The cuff of his tweed jacket got snagged on the wire holding his leg up. The Doctor looked like a tangled puppet. He attempted to lift his left arm to un-snag his right, but it seemed impossible to lift his left arm, the pain becoming unbearable. Glancing over, despite the pounding in his head, he saw a wet substance beginning to coat his shoulder and slide down his arm. Crimson blood gushed profusely from a gash in his arm. He remembered slashing it on something on the way down. The Doctor tugged uselessly on his right arm, trying to get it loose of the wire. Insane laughter broke his concentration, and he glanced up to see that the Dream Lord had appeared down on the Doctor's level.

"Oh, this is rich! Poor little destroyer of worlds, all tangled up like a strangled puppet. Not so "oncoming storm" now, are ya?" The Dream Lord continued to laugh as the Doctor did his best to completely ignore the madman. "Does the Doctor need a little help?" The Dream Lord laughed harder as he walked around to the right side of the Doctor. He bent down on his knees.

The Doctor glared at him. "Stay away from me. I'm sick of your games." The Dream Lord rolled his eyes and tugged on the Doctor's sleeve. His arm fell pitifully to the side.

"No: 'Thanks. What would I do without your awesomeness?'" The Dream Lord laughed again, standing back up to his full 5 feet. The Doctor went to growl in annoyance, but ended in a cough that spat up something red.

The Dream Lord clicked his tongue. "This really is a sorry sight. The lonely Doctor trapped by little, 'ole me, without an Amelia to come to his rescue." The Dream Lord stopped; it was clear that he was thinking up a nasty plan. "This is getting sort of old, don't you think?" The Doctor only glared. "Maybe I'll go play with Mrs. and Mr. Pond. They are married now, aren't they?"

The Doctor continued to glare at the tiny madman. "Stay away from them." His voice was an angry growl.

"Oh, dear! I'm so afraid of the strangled puppet!" The Dream Lord snickered evilly. "What do you think you're going to do? Bite me? You can hardly lift up your head without black spots appearing around the edges." The Dream Lord looked the old Time Lord over. "This useless banter between you and I is really getting old. Wouldn't Amelia and Ronnie like to know what befell their dear Doctor?"

The Doctor groaned. "It's _Rory_."

The Dream Lord rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Tomato-Potato, Potato-Tomato." The Dream Lord disappeared, and the Doctor looked around frantically.

"Leave them alone!" He shouted to the skies- if he was able to see the skies, that is. The Doctor let his head fall back to the ground. His eyes protested and begged to fall closed, but the Doctor was too worried to fall into a healing sleep. His thoughts kept hovering to the Master and what he might do to Amy and Rory. He sighed as the pain became too much. The Doctor passed out into a pain-induced slumber.

**A/N: Turned out better than I thought it would. But I guess that's all up to you guys to decide! Please review and tell me what you think- reviews make me update sooner! So, you know what to do!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own! Don't own! Don't own!**

**A/N: Bonjour! Hola! Hello! Oi! I'm back, and bad as ever! ...No, Doctor. I am not secretly the Master...Muahahaha... Ahem. Anyway! Thanks to DMIAdder, Roselie Parry, Shynola, SapphireMoonlight24, and MegWolf32998 for reviewing and to all who story alerted and/or favorited this! Now, to the next chapter! This will be Amy and Rory's POV, maybe a smidgen of Doctor at the end.**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 3~_

Rory jogged joyously after his wife with a huge grin on his face. Venice was wonderful now that it had no crazy fish/vampires wanting to eat him and his wife. Amy and he had just taken a swim, and were now going to have a little picnic. Rory could tell Amy was sort of missing the Doctor, and, truthfully, so was he. They ran into their hotel room- a very expensive room that Rory had no clue as to how the Doctor acquired it- to put together a picnic basket. What they did find when they entered the room was no picnic.

"Hey! How...what...You!" Rory muttered.

Amy stared at the Dream Lord with a glare that said more than words. "What do you want. We know you are only the Doctor's inner-self." The Dream Lord only laughed.

Rory pointed at the Dream Lord accusingly. "You better get out of here... or the Doctor'll-"

The Dream Lord stepped towards the couple. "What? What will the Doctor do? He's a little...hung up right now." The Dream Lord chuckled at his pun.

Amy stepped toward the madman angrily. "What did you do to him? I swear, if you hurt him-"

The Dream Lord waved her off. "I guess you'll never know...For all you know, he could be- I don't know...trapped in a hole with various injuries bleeding to death." Amy gasped in horror. "...Or he could simply be enjoying a nice nap after living with a pair of nagging humans." The Dream Lord suddenly disappeared, leaving the Earth couple staring at each other in unspoken horror.

"We have to see the Doctor." Amy and Rory said in startling unison.

Amy looked to Rory in confusion. "I thought you'd be heartbroken to cut our honeymoon short?"

Rory shook his head, a smile on his face. "Every day is a honeymoon when I'm with you." Amy blushed. "Besides, it was...how do I put this? It was stressful without the Doctor, always looking behind my shoulder for some alien to start an invasion."

Amy nodded. "Let's go save the Doctor."

* * *

><p>The Dream Lord looked down at the Doctor. The last of the Time Lords was extremely pale. It seemed the puddle of red around him had grown considerably in size. The Doctor's breath came out ragged and labored.<p>

The Dream Lord smirked. _Caused havoc for the Doctor and secretly saved the day. Check that off of my to-do list!_

**A/N: Hmm. I'm not very proud of this chapter; plus, it's short. Oh well, please tell me what you think!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do ya really think I own Doctor Who? REALLY?**

**Thanks: to DrWhoLover815, Shynola(or I assume; they left no name, shame on them:D), Viper5336, wiwaxiagirl, and MegWolf32998 for reviewing and to all who story alerted/favorited this!**

**A/N: Those annoying Error Type 1's have been keeping me from updating, reviewing, or even signing on in general! So, release your stress and anger, (if you want, you can do it how I do it! Take it out on the Doctor!)while I say... ON WITH THE SHOW! **

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 4~_

The Doctor groaned as he came to. His vision was completely blurry, and he could barely make out the image of the Dream Lord in the shadowy corner. The Doctor went to say something, but his voice refused to work, and only an audible moan was heard. A gruesome coughing fit erupted in the Doctor, leaving him gasping helplessly for breath and spitting out blood. His vision dipped in and out again, remaining fuzzy and unfocused. His left arm was immobile, but luckily it was now only a dull throbbing pain instead of an intense pain. His right leg was obviously broken, and it showed no sign of decreasing in pain. The Doctor didn't even want to think of his head wound...it must be bad, because he was having trouble recalling as to how he came to be in this position. A hand on his chest was an instant reminder. _Oh, yeah. A psychopath pushed me. _

"Doctor," The Dream Lord half-whispered. The Doctor clutched his eyes closed, refusing to respond to the maniac. The shaking then ensued, racking every bone in his body, and quickly drawing out more pain. Soon, the Doctor could no longer take it, and he screamed out, swinging out with his right, uninjured arm. The Dream Lord easily caught it, and set it back down on the ground. "Doctor," he whispered again. "I saw your friends." That received a response from the Doctor. He spat blood directly in the Dream Lord's face. The madman scowled and, faster than the average eye can see, lashed out and squeezed his hand around the Doctor's neck (smothering his already ruined bowtie). "Don't test me, Doctor." The Doctor squirmed, his face going red, until, finally, the Dream Lord relaxed his grip. The man's hand absently fingered the Doctor's bowtie. "Why in the world are you wearing a bowtie?"

The Doctor took in some unsteady breaths. "Bowties... are... cool..." His usual humor was absent around the man he called his enemy. The Doctor's eyes fluttered closed again, the pounding in his head beginning to create black spots in his already blurred vision. The Dream Lord's hand left his chest, and it was quiet for several moments. Hopefully, the Doctor thought that he might have left, and now he was free to hurt in the peace and quiet of his own hole. Breaking his hopeful thoughts, the Dream Lord laughed. The stout man was leaning against the wall of the deep hole, staring intently at the Doctor.

"This really is a Kodak moment, you know?" The Doctor closed his eyes again. A clenching pain was now in his chest, but he focused on drowning everything out; the Dream Lord, the pain, everything. The Doctor focused on taking in a few deep breaths, but all of them ended in painful clutching in his chest. First his leg, then his head, and now this. Gosh, it was like he was _human_.

Suddenly he could no longer breathe. He opened his eyes in shock and opened and closed his mouth like a fish, anything to get oxygen into his lungs. His eyes were full of pain and complete and abrupt shock. Even an audible gasp was heard from where the Dream Lord had been currently relaxing. It felt as if someone had reached in and was squeezing the Doctor's heart. His right heart throbbed erratically, and a blood-curdling scream escaped the Doctor. _What's going on? _The Doctor wanted to ask, but couldn't. Even if he could have, who would he have asked? Anyone but the Dream Lord, but the Doctor was alone. The poor lonely Time Lord was all alone with his worst enemy. The Dream Lord was at his side, but the Doctor could no longer worry about the madman. The Doctor's pain levels continued to increase and increase; the Doctor was having a heart attack.

**A/N: Don't hunt me down because of this cliff-hanger! Reviews would be great, you know, a great time to rant about how insane I am to leave a cliff-hanger like this, yeah? Please? Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to go give the Doctor CPR...and hopefully mouth-to-mouth!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Awesome BBC with their fancy accents and bowties does!**

**Thanks: to MegWolf32998, Shynola, and wiwaxiagirl for reviewing and to all who story alerted/favorited this! Your reviews are the only things keeping me going! :)**

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm terrible! Tell me about it in another review after you read this chapter!**

**This is for Shynola; we've got a deal goin'. ;D**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 5~_

Quite frankly, the Dream Lord was panicking. At first, he was going to laugh- _hard_. But then he noticed that the Doctor wasn't having a coughing fit at all- he was having a heart attack. The Dream Lord hesitantly stepped toward the writhing Time Lord. The Doctor's head lolled back, but his body continued its spasms, his left heart still pounding weakly despite the lack of his right. The Dream Lord bit his lip, and knelt down beside the Doctor. Awkwardly, he rested his hands on the Doctor's chest, and began the tense process of CPR. A rip cracked here, another broke there, but the Dream Lord kept going. Finally, the Doctor's heart began to beat, albeit weakly. The Doctor's eyes moved beneath his closed eyelids. It didn't seem like he'd wake any time soon. The Dream Lord sighed, and vanished.

_The Doctor dreamed. He dreamt of unbearable, never-ending pain. __He was on the fields of Gallifrey,_ _stretched out on the red, sandy beaches, staring up at the two suns that orbited the planet. Everything had been peaceful; peaceful and quiet. And then, suddenly, like a swarm of wasps, the people of Gallifrey, long-gone, trapped in a Time Lock, started towards the Doctor. Their faces were pale and expressionless, blood dripped from wounds from a long-past war. He tried to run, he always tried to run, but they got him in the end. They pulled him down harshly to the ground and climbed on top of him. They were suffocating him; he couldn't breathe. The zombie directly above him stared down at him with icy eyes. She had long blonde hair that twigs and mud had caked themselves into. Susan... "Susan, forgive me-"Susan lashed out, her hand soaring right through his chest. She gripped his right heart, squeezing unmercifully. He deserved no mercy. With one last squeeze, she pulled out his still-beating heart. Unbearable pain...Unbearable pain everywhere..._

* * *

><p>"C'mon Rory!" Amy pulled her new husband behind her as they raced out of their honeymoon suite. They ran down the beautiful streets of Italy, but refused to take in the scenery. The reason for their running was too grave to ponder at the beauty. They came to a sudden halt as they realized something. <em>Where did the Doctor take the Tardis? <em>There was no need to speak the actual words; they were both thinking the same thing.

"Uhm...he said he'd stay close by..."Rory looked around, but there was no sign of a police box of the bluest of blues.

Amy bit her lip nervously. "We have got to get to the Doctor. Just imagine what that madman, that...that-" A series of curses escaped her mouth before Rory silenced her.

"Amy, don't worry. We'll get there in time. It shouldn't be hard to find a police box in Italy." The newlyweds turned down another road, and were faced with a terrifying scene. Down the edge of the cobblestone road were thousands and thousands of blue police boxes.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but wasn't it interesting? The zombie is supposed to be the Doctor's granddaughter, Susan. I always pictured her blonde. She's mentioned here and there in the series; probably more so in OldWho, which I have yet to have seen. Reviews make me happy :) Tell me what ya think! Whether it was brilliant (my favorite word!) or rubbish (my second favorite word...unless thrown at me), tell me in a review!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks: to Shynola, Viper5336, and RoseTylerRules for reviewing, and to all who story alerted/favorited this. I hope you guys are still hanging on!**

**A/N: I've got some twisty devious stuff planned in the future for the Doc, but I think right now will be a low tension chapter- as in some tension, but not as much as usual. :D**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes, I pretend I own the Doctor, that I'm the queen of BBC, that I have a fez, and that I have a bowtie. If I really owned Doctor Who, then I wouldn't have to pretend. **

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_~Chapter 6~_

Amy and Rory stared in bewilderment at the lined up police boxes, each and every one looking identical to the Tardis, where ever said Tardis might be. Amy began pacing erratically up and down the rows of police boxes. Rory stood dumbfounded in place, not having moved an inch since he laid eyes on the rows of identical Tardises.

Amy turned to Rory in unbelief. "Well...what do we do now? We can't just go plowin' into every police box-" Amy paused, and she and Rory shared a look of decision. In one brief silent second, they both zigzagged from one police box to the other, pulling open the doors in horrible anticipation. Every time, they found nothing. In one, only a phone book, in another, only a broken phone. Rory sighed and looked over to Amy. She had reached the end of her row and was slumped despairingly on one of the non-Tardises. Rory himself had begun to slow. He peered around at his row. An annoying humming noise had been playing on the street they were on , and Rory was just about to lose it.

Finally, he snapped. "For Pete's sake, what is that noise?"

Amy looked around and rolled her eyes. "Leaf blower. Use a rake!" Amy shook her head in frustration.

Rory paused and stiffened. "No, not a leaf blower. Amy, not a leaf blower, not a leaf blower!" Rory began jumping up and down in excitement, like a little kid on Christmas.

Amy walked over to him, once again rolling her eyes. "What on earth are you goin' on about?" And then she heard it. _Not a leaf blower._ "It's the Tardis- Rory, we've found him!"

Rory nodded emphatically. "I know!"

The two newlyweds rushed, practically skipped in relief, over to the police box that was emitting the humming noise.

Amy grinned. "Hello Tardis!" She yanked with all her might on the door in her excitement, and flew backwards in shock as the door did not budge. She stood up grumpily and rubbed her bottom. "Why won't it open?"

It was now Rory's turn to roll his eyes. "Amy. The key?" Amy chuckled weakly and handed over the Tardis key. Rory took in a deep breath to steady himself, and then unlocked the door. Amy and Rory watched in sickening apprehension as the Tardis door swung open. For a few moments they stood frozen to the cobblestone, a fear of the unknown running their blood cold.

**A/N: ...Don't look at me like that! They've found the Tardis, right? Now they can save the Doctor and get him proper help, right? The Doctor gets saved and heals, the end? Might as well not write any more, right? You know me better than that... But I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to know for sure! :D (Whistles nervously) Review!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Nope, don't own. Try again later; I still won't own.**

**Thanks: to DrWhoLover815 who thinks my writing is awesome(No. You're awesome!), MegWolf32998 who has a pitchfork and will use it, to BewareTheWeepingAngel who, as everyone should, loves 11whump, to Viper5336 who wants more, pmnight73 who also begs for more, and to Shynola who seems to never _ever_ let loose of that pitchfork(blasted machine). Thanks to all who story alerted/favorited this; review so I can hear your thoughts on the story!**

**A/N: Today was a good day. I got my report card(4.0!), read "gargantuan" in a book, and the only homework I received was Book One of the Odyssey(I don't consider reading homework). So all in all, I'm a happy camper! Which drives me to writing chapter 7 for you. **

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_~Chapter 7~_

There was pain everywhere. The Doctor's eyes shot open as his body was wracked with an unbearable pain. The last thing he recalled was having a heart attack and then- nothing. His mind was a blank. He allowed his eyes to scroll over his latest confines. It was a dismal sight; walls so gargantuan that he couldn't even see the light from where he had entered. Columns led down from the grating above to where he lay, ensnared, like a mouse on a rat trap. The Dream Lord was gone, but the Doctor's head hurt to greatly for him to wonder what he was up to.

The Doctor groaned and took an attempt at rolling onto his side- unfortunately, since he was a bit discombobulated from the head wound, he rolled the wrong way, right onto his injured arm. He gave a cry of anguish and irritation, and retreated back to his original position. He lay there for a few minutes, focusing on his breathing. The Doctor had begun to shiver a while ago- there was no heating down in the bowels of the Tardis. He gritted his teeth as several waves of pain and nausea enveloped him. He clenched his eyes closed. _Breathe in, breathe out..._ Eventually unconsciousness grabbed hold of the Doctor once again, and he welcomed it like a long-lost friend.

* * *

><p>Amy tentatively took a step through the wide Tardis doors. What would lay before her? Would the Doctor be lying dead, just behind the controls, a meter away? Would he be perfectly fine, and think her crazy for worrying about him? Rory must be upset that their honeymoon was cut short. Amy shook her head, holding back her negative thoughts. <em>The Doctor will be fine. The Doctor will be fine. The Doctor will be-<em>

"Uh oh." Rory muttered, far past the controls. Amy had barely moved from the doors, but Rory had plowed ahead. He was staring down at something on the grating, but Amy was too far away to tell what it was.

Amy took a deep breath and started towards her husband. What would she find once she reached Rory? The Doctor, pale and unmoving? A bloodied mess? A suicide note written in blood? Of course, the latter was unlikely, but Amy didn't take anything as impossible when dealing with the Dream Lord. Traveling with the Doctor had opened Amy's eyes to a lot of things, but she kept her fingers crossed that one of those things didn't have to be death. She had already lost Rory once; she didn't need to lose her imaginary friend, too.

Rory glanced over as Amy finally reached him. She looked like a mess. Her ginger hair had seemed to lose its bounce the minute that blasted Dream Lord had shown up. Her eyes lost their warmth, their joy. She walked without a skip in her step; her voice was low and full of unmasked worry. He sighed. "Amy, come see this."

It was a hole; A deep, big, ominous hole. It was a hole that seemed to stretch down to the very core of the earth, to the depths of the universe. The hole seemed as if it went on for ever and ever, a hole stuck in time. Amy and Rory both sighed in unison. It was a dark ominous hole, and that never was good.

**A/N: Oh, did I do it again? Did big bad Trinaluv leave you with another cliffie? You signed up for this; it's written plain on my profile, the first sentence on the whole page. "I am _evil _and _awesome_. Deal with it." So, deal with it. :D Anyway, besides from my evil appeal, please review and tell me what you thought! **

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No, no, and NO. I DON'T OWN.**

**Thanks: to RainbowBrains(interesting name), pmnight73, MegWolf32998, mmgage, Viper5336, and DrWhoLover815; you guys are great! Thanks to all who story alerted/favorited this. For more DoctorWhump stories, you should check out mmgage's The Doctor, the Nurse, and the Queen and Shynola's Area 51. They're great!**

**A/N: Today was a rainy and gloomy day...so a perfect time to write chapter 8! Will Amy and Rory finally save the Doctor? I guess you'll have to read to find out! (snickers evilly) :D**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_~Chapter 8~_

The Dream Lord sat in some bar, somewhere, drinking his inner turmoil away. Okay, he sat in some bar, somewhere, watching a young Mathew Churchman drinking his inner turmoil away; the young man, drinking his inner turmoil away, sat with a young blonde, undressing each other with their eyes. Mathew Churchman was married to a brunette. Of course, this was only a dream, a mere fantasy. The Dream Lord sat a few stools away. With a wave of his hand, Churchman's wife came plowing through the bar's swinging doors- literally plowing. She was on top of a very nasty-looking farming equipment, and was heading straight towards Mathew and his blonde 'friend'.

The Dream Lord sighed and left the bar. For some reason, he wasn't in the mood to play. Churchman's predicament should have been enough to cheer the madman up, but it hadn't worked. Why couldn't he just kill the Doctor? He surely wasn't a good guy. His sardonic personality was enough to prove that fact, but yet, the Doctor lived. Why had he given the coward CPR? He could have left the Time Lord to one heart, but no. The Dream Lord, like the classic hero (the Dream Lord grimaced at the simile.), had stepped in to save the day. Shaking his head, the Dream Lord vanished. He _refused _to play the hero.

* * *

><p>Rory scrutinized the hole. "Well, if we could find some kind of rope ladder, one of us could climb down to him...but-"<p>

"-how would we get him out." Amy finished. Rory only nodded.

An idea suddenly hit him. "Oh! After one of us goes down the ladder, we could hook him to the rope. I'm sure we could tie the ladder onto the control base or something, and then reel it in. The Doctor would be pulled back up to the surface, and then you could just throw the ladder back down to me." Rory grinned at his brilliant plan. His grin faltered when he saw Amy glaring angrily at him.

"What do you mean back down to _you_? Who said anything about _you_ going down?" Rory shuffled his feet nervously.

"Well, I'm a nurse- the Doctor might be really hurt, and-"

Amy continued to glare. "-Which is the perfect reason you should stay up here. The Doctor will most definitely need medical treatment, especially when he's being pulled out of that bloody hole!" Amy had a point, and Rory bowed his head in defeat. Amy grinned victoriously. "I'll go find a rope."

* * *

><p>The Doctor could hear voices from above. They were muffled, but they were there. At some point the Dream Lord had returned, because now he found a menacing face staring down at him.<p>

It chuckled sardonically. "Honey, I'm home!" The Doctor began to roll his eyes, but they widened in pain as the Dream Lord lifted his foot nonchalantly and placed it on his chest, using it as an arm rest. "This is the life, isn't it?" The Doctor gasped in pain; the Dream Lord stared around the hole breezily. "Could use some redecoration, some style, some pizzazz. But, hey. I'm not complaining- I don't even have an actual body." The Doctor swallowed painfully, his airways slightly obstructed by the Dream Lord's big foot. The madman sighed and removed his foot, walking back to his slouching position against the farthest wall. "They're coming for you, you know. They're risking their lives by climbing down to save _you_. How does that feel: putting other peoples' lives in danger?"

The Doctor didn't respond for two reasons. 1) He doubted he had enough energy to get a word out. 2) He didn't want to. What could he say? Yes, I risk peoples' lives and never my own every single day of my existence? The Doctor knew it, the Dream Lord knew it, and even Rory had figured it out that day in Venice with the evil fish-people. The Doctor wished sometimes that he'd just leave well enough alone...but it had gotten lonely. The poor, old, lonely Time Lord had wanted a friend, a mere toy to play with until it broke. Every time, he got his wish. One or two ignorant humans would rush onto his Tardis, ready for adventures of their wildest dreams, and every time, he didn't have the hearts to deny them, because, truly, he wanted them there. He didn't want to be alone.

A rope ladder fell next to the Doctor, and he saw it tighten as it was tied to something far above his prison. Yes, the Doctor was a prisoner, but not to that dreadful hole, not even to the Dream Lord, but to himself. A prisoner of his own mind, that's exactly what he was.

"They're coming for you, Doctor." The psychopath cooed. It was true; they were coming for him, and he had no way to stop them.

**A/N: Put down the pitchforks, please! I realize I've ended with another dreadful cliff-hanger(it's truly what I do best), but I always update quickly, almost every day! So, no reason to be hasty here, folks. Plus, you heard them! Amy and Rory have found a way to the Doctor; they should get to him in the next chapter. Really no reason to worry, right? It's not like I have a reputation for twists and cliffhangers and dramatics, right?... Oh, wait... ANYWAY, please review! :D**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or BBC...yet...**

**Thanks: to Shynola(What nerve! Reviewing two chapters at once. I say. Humph! D), Viper5336(Yay no pitchfork today-not the same can be said to Shynola. PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORK SHYNOLA!), and DrWhoLover815(Yes, that saying is quite useless isn't it?) for reviewing! Thanks to all who story-alerted/favorited this! I'm glad you take the time to read my story. :)**

**A/N: Happy Palm Sunday...or is it Merry Palm Sunday? Whichever the case, it's a happy day for you because you get to read this next chapter! Enjoy!**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_~Chapter 9~_

Amy landed with a thump at the bottom of the hole. It was quite dark compared to above, and Amy had to wait a while until her vision adjusted. A whimper and a maniacal laugh were simultaneous, and Amy spun around on her heels. The Dream Lord held the Doctor up by his collar in an insouciant manner; the Doctor whimpered and squirmed to no avail.

Amy crossed her arms and glared threateningly at the madman. "Let go of the Doctor- _now_."

The Dream Lord laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish, my dear." With that, the Dream Lord vanished, and the Doctor crumbled to the ground. Amy slowly came forward, a bit fearfully. The Doctor was breathing very heavily yet shallow, and his eyes were clenched shut with pain. He was extremely pale; Amy could see the head gash clearly defined even through all of his hair. She got to him just in time to catch him as he continued to fall forward out of his previous pained-position on his knees to almost re-smashing his head on the floor. Amy set the Doctor down carefully, kneeling next to the injured Time Lord.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Amy mentally slapped herself. _Of course he's not alright! _The Doctor groaned, but nodded his head, quickly stopping after a wave of nausea hit him.

"'m fine. Just a li'l dizzy." He was slurring his words, which very much contradicted his statement. The Doctor glanced toward the rope ladder; a harness was attached to it. He smiled at Amy. "Okay, Amy. Get me out of here."

* * *

><p>Rory pulled up the rope ladder, and after a while, he could see the Doctor's head pop out of the hole. His head was slumped against his chest. Rory's heart seemed to stop for a moment, until relief washed over him as the Doctor raised his head, tired eyes meeting Rory's. "Doctor!" He exclaimed, and then pulled him the rest of the way out of the hole. The Doctor fell against the grating, panting.<p>

"Oh level ground! How I've missed you!" The Doctor caressed the ground, and then grimaced, rubbing his chest painfully.

Rory rushed over to him and carried-rather pulled- the Doctor over to the plush couch. "Doctor, I'm going to look at your injuries now, alright?" The Doctor only nodded, his eyes half closed.

A static voice came out of a pocket radio that Rory had forgotten on the floor. "Oi! Get me the out of 'ere!" Amy sounded rather impatient, so Rory hurried and snatched up the radio. "Rory! Ror-rry! Ror-"

Rory groaned. "Amy, shut it..." The silence itself worried him. "Uhm, I mean, please be quiet for a moment...dear?" He added uncertainly. "I need to check the Doctor's injuries right now, and then I'll get you out, I promise."

He heard her sigh. "Fiiine. But hurry up!"

Rory chuckled and ran back over to the Doctor. He seemed to have fallen asleep. "Doc-"The Doctor's eyes shot open, with a look that said, 'I wasn't sleeping, I swear!'

Rory shook his head, a smile on his face. Everything was finally going to be okay. Of course, they still had that dreadful Dream Lord to worry about, but the Doctor was rescued, and the three of them were together again.

A knock on the Tardis doors startled him out of his thoughts. _Hm. Wonder who that is._

The Doctor's eyes had shut again, and the Time Lord was lightly snoozing. Rory jogged over to the door, energized knowing the Doctor was finally safe. Right as he began to open the door, the Doctor's eyes shot open.

"Rory- what are you...no, don't!" But it was too late. The door swung open, and there, in front of Rory, stood River Song, a multifarious silver gun sticking in his face.

**A/N: What is River doing at the Tardis? Why does she have a gun pointed in Rory's face? How could Rory assume that once the Doctor was out of that blasted hole, all would be fine? I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter- except for that last one. C'mon, he's Rory. That the best answer for everything, isn't it? :) Please review!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own, do you not understand that yet?**

**Thanks: to Lillibella(I told him and he greatly thanks you. ^^), RainbowBrains(yes, I am mean, but all the best are, am I right?), Viper5336(I assume a hockey stick would work as well, but I do not want to give you any ideas!), and Shynola(Yes, our favorite words are the bomb! :D). You guys are awesome! Thanks to all who story alerted/favorited this! I hope you leave a review!**

**A/N: Today during school I was super bored, so during History class-when I should have been working on some WW2 assignment- I drafted this chappie. So, enjoy!**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_~Chapter 10~_

Rory swallowed nervously as he stared transfixed into the barrel of the strange weapon. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Doctor painfully limping towards him. His eyes were a bit glazed, and his breathing was labored.

"River, what are you-"The Doctor stilled. Something was wrong- _very _wrong. River's movements were stiff, and her usual flair was askew. One other thing seemed very off to the Doctor, and it screamed at him to get Rory away from 'River'. Her eyes were pure white.

"Doctor, sit back down." Rory warned, his voice clipped and ordering. He had also noticed River's eyes.

The Doctor shook his head, continuing forward with only a grimace. "Rory, stay very, very still. I don't think that's River-or, at least, she's not in full control of her actions."

Rory nodded, still staring at the Doctor out of his peripheral vision. The Time Lord winced with every pain-wracking step he took. His eyes were extremely dilated; the man looked as if he could collapse any moment. Most of all, the Doctor was tired. He was exhausted, and _needed rest_. It was all Rory could do to hold himself back from his internal medical instincts.

"River, _sweetie_." The Doctor noted that River showed no change when he mentioned her nickname depicted onto him. "River, put down the g-"A horrendous coughing fit seized the Doctor, and he fell to his knees painfully. The Doctor was pale, and the coughing fit weakened him further.

Rory took a step towards the Doctor, but River's hardened gaze held him at bay. "He's hurt, River. Can't you see that he needs my help?" Not an ounce of emotion showed in River's pure white eyes. Suddenly, five guards- also with pearl white eyes- stomped robotically through the Tardis door. Rory closed his eyes instinctively, assuming the men were going to grab him. After a few seconds, he unclenched his eyes and turned around slowly in confusion. The guards had surrounded the Doctor, pulling him up by his arms harshly. The Doctor cried out in pain as his weight was placed on his broken leg.

River turned and walked out of the Tardis, followed by the five possessed guards and a barely-conscious Doctor. Without even considering the consequences, Rory rushed forward towards the Doctor. He was grabbed by one of the guards and pulled along roughly beside the Doctor. Rory sighed. Amy was going to kill him.

The Tardis door swung closed. The console room was unusually quiet, no crazy Doctor jumping around the controls, no bickering Amy, not even a pointy-nosed Rory attempting a joke. The only sound emitting in the strange blue police box was a scratchy voice coming from a radio, discarded on a red, plushy couch.

"Heeeel-looo? Rory! Hello? What are you two up to? Answer me! Rory? Hello? I'm serious! Hellooooo?" Somewhere, far below the grating, a ginger's temper was about to explode.

**A/N: I did it again, did I? Please review!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If you have not yet figured it out, I do not own Doctor Who or BBC, however much I might like to.**

**Thanks: to wiwaxiagirl(Thank you! Nooo not a crazy cat!), Lillibella(Thank you for the cherry; it was delicious. Here is your reward.), DrWhoLover815(Thank you for the warning; I'll be sure to run a scan.), BewareTheWeepingAngel(Thanks, I agree that I would not want to meet a possessed River!), Viper5336(Do we really need the mob? I'm updating, I'm updating! Don't hurt me! :D), Shynola(evacuate the citizens! The ginger's about to explode! or implode?), and MegWolf32998(Yes, I did 'it' again. I'm pretty sure the 'it' is the cliff-hangers... Yay I'm the bomb! :D). Thanks to all who story alerted/favortied this.**

**A/N: Without further ado, here's chapter 11, brand new! (And a rhyme too!)**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 11~_

Amy sighed despairingly as she huddled in the bottom of the hole. It was _freezing!_ She was leaning against the far wall, her head in her hands. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from staring at the red puddle in the middle of the hole. The Doctor had lost a lot of blood; Amy couldn't even imagine how he had survived!

She looked up towards the surface again. Rory sure was taking his time in checking over the Doctor. _Hopefully the Doctor's okay!_ Amy began to panic, thinking the worst. She snatched up her radio and hastily pressed the intercom button.

"Rory! Is the Doctor alright?..." Only ominous silence greeted her. Amy felt like she could have screamed. Her voice grew dark and full of her famous ginger attitude. "I swear, if someone doesn't answer me soon, I will have no mercy. I'll climb up these bloody walls myself...Rory!"

The sound of someone answering the other radio was heard, and Amy bit her lip in trepidation. "Sorry, Amelia. Seems they've skipped out on you." Amy seethed at the Dream Lord's condescending voice.

"If you've hurt them, I swear I'll-"

The Dream Lord appeared in the hole, startling Amy. She backed up precariously- almost into the pool of blood, which she was happy to escape- away from the Dream Lord.

"What did you do to Rory and the Doctor?" Amy continued to glare at the madman.

The Dream Lord rolled his eyes, sitting down heavily. "Nothing- this isn't fun anymore! Everybody keeps disappearing or getting rescued, and I do not appreciate that! I poof away for a little me-time, and when I come back the Doctor isn't here to welcome me! I don't want to play anymore. It really ruffles my feathers." The Dream Lord pouted in the corner, almost making Amy want to laugh at how adorable he seemed- she mentally slapped herself. _Yeah, adorable for a psychopath. This is no laughing manner, Amy. Snap out of it!_

"Then, where's the Doctor and Rory?"

The madman shrugged. A wide grin suddenly grew on his face. "Let's go find out!" The Dream Lord vanished, leaving Amy alone in the dark, cold, bloody hole. She was about to lose her temper again- she found she was doing that a lot lately. She could feel the anger burning beneath the surface of her emotions. A rope ladder dropped with a thud beside Amy.

A voice came through the radio's speaker. "C'mon Pond!"

**A/N: So, not really a cliff-hanger, yeah? Just a question-provoker. Like, for example, what is the Dream Lord up to now? Does he actually want to help? Where do Amy and the Dream Lord plan to go? And where are Rory and the Doctor- is the Doctor okay? Of course, I do not know the answer to any of these, because I have not yet written chapter 12. I'm in for the ride like the rest of you, so do both of us a favor by reviewing so I'll update quickly!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Still don't own- don't even have BBC channel on my comcast!**

**Thanks: to Viper5336(yay cake!), Shynola(adorable psychopaths are considerably better than horrendous psychopaths, surely. Planning is evil, I'm convinced of the fact!), wiwaxiagirl(Do you happen to have a spare sonic screwdriver? Mine broke while being chased by angry pitchfork/hockey stick wielding mobs! XD ), DrWhoLover815(Yay to Doctor Who Wallpaper!), and MegWolf32998(Hopefully this one is a tad longer. :D) for reviewing! Thanks also to all who story alerted/favorited this!**

**A/N: Sorry, I have no excuse for my absence, except for maybe a sudden obsession with Stargate SG-1. I've been watching: in my bedroom, season 4, and in my living room, season 9. I have seasons 1-10 minus 7 and 8(random I know). I don't like 6 because Daniel isn't in it-for the most part- and I am currently unable to find 10. But I am finally back, mostly because Shynola missed my words. Without further ado, chapter 12!**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 12~_

He couldn't tell where they were going, but he could tell it wasn't somewhere good. The Doctor had collapsed sometime during their march, and now the guards were dragging an unconscious Doctor through the dirty cobblestone street.

It seemed like they had been walking forever. The Doctor hadn't awoken, which Rory saw as a good thing. If he had awoken he would have probably just passed out again anyway. Finally, possessed River opened a door into a strange prison. Rory and the Doctor were in the dark side of Venice, and they were standing on a run-down street. They weren't standing for long, however. River shoved Rory into the nearest jail cell, and the guards threw in a still unconscious Doctor, who landed with a painful thump in the middle of the cell.

Rory ran to River, pleading with her through the rusted bars. "River, c'mon- snap out of it! The Doctor is hurt, and you know that. I know you're in there somewhere- you have to fight whatever is controlling you!" River's right eye twitched, but she showed no other signs of emotion. "Please, River, I'm begging you. Just let us out." River spun around and marched out the door.

Rory stood there for a few minutes, staring at the door River had just left in. What could have caused River Song to ignore and hurt the Doctor? Rory rested his head against the cool bars, closing his eyes. It had been a long day. A groan from behind broke Rory out of his thoughts, and he rushed over to the Doctor, who was feebly attempting to sit up. He gave up and collapsed back to the floor. Rory knelt beside the injured Time Lord; the Doctor was pale and had acquired a fever. He had a line of sweat across his brow. His head wound had thankfully stopped bleeding, but Rory worried that he had a concussion. His right leg was obviously broken; purple and blue bruises lined his leg. His left arm didn't seem to be that injured, besides a long gash near the shoulder.

"Rory? ...Where are we- are you alright?" The Doctor studied Rory nervously, searching for any sign of injuries.

Rory laughed. That was the Doctor for you, always worrying about others before himself. "I'm fine, Doctor. You're the one we have to worry about. How are you feeling?"

The Doctor grinned. "Brilliant!" He winced as he spoke too soon, a wave of striking pain shooting through his head. "Ooh, well...maybe I feel a little sore."

Rory rolled his eyes and looked around the small cell. In the right corner of the room stood a small, uncomfortable-looking bed with a small wooden stool beside it. On the back wall there was a small window with rusty bars in it.

When Rory turned back to the Doctor, he was sound asleep. Sighing, Rory stood and stretched. Carefully and gently, he lifted the Doctor on to the bed, and seated himself on the rather hard stool. Rory leaned back so his head could rest against the metal wall. In the end, he was always the boy who waited. He waited for Amy back in ancient Rome, waited for his one true love. He waited now for the Doctor to awake and to, hopefully, get better. He waited every day, the times he was on Earth or on an alien planet, for something to go drastically wrong.

**A/N: Yeah, don't blame me- I've got BHC, I swear!(Bad Habit for Cliff-hangers) So...review then? Yeah, that little button that says quite plainly, 'review'. Yep, that's the one! Go ahead, click it...I dare ya. ;)**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Still don't own yet, check back later though!**

**Thanks: to MegWolf32998(Haha very funny. :P), Viper5336(Lucky, I've got to get 7 and 8 one of these days. Also, I can not seem to find 10- must have imagined having it. :( If you are interested, I am starting a Stargate fic soon. :D), Shynola(yep random prisons, possessed Rivers, and gingers stuck in holes are never good!), DrWhoLover815(I finally watched the new ep. Monday. It was strange but I liked it! It was interesting. Sadly, I don't have BBC on my television.), MacGateFan(Who isn't a sucker for a beat up Doctor? I sure know I am!), LarkroseLukos(Yes, I have no knowledge of medical stuff, so I'm just winging it. ;) I'm glad you're enjoying it.), and BewareTheWeepingAngel(You definitely can NOT back down from a dare. Glad you like it!) for reviewing! Thanks to all who story alerted/favorited this!**

**A/N: I know, I was being very slackerish this week. Here's chapter 13 FINALLY. :D An unlucky number = an unlucky Doctor, right? ;)**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 13~_

Rory fell off the stool as he awoke from a vivid dream. Grumbling, he picked himself up from the dirty floor. The dream had faded, and now Rory couldn't even recall what it had been about- pain and sorrow, that's all he could remember. Rory glanced over at the Doctor; the Time Lord seemed to be having a nightmare, because he was sweating heavily and struggling in his sleep. The Doctor moaned and rolled over onto his good arm.

The door to their cell suddenly swung open, hitting the bars with a nasty bang. The five guards, their eyes still milky white, charged in and scooped up the Doctor.

Rory jumped up from his seat. "Hey- hey! What are you doing? Where are you taking him? Answer me!" The guards ignored him and continued to march out the door with the Doctor. His head lolled back and his eyes snapped open. Pain erupted everywhere, and the Doctor began struggling wildly with the guards. The guards stopped, standing stock-still, and abruptly dropped the Doctor to the hard floor. The Doctor landed roughly on his right arm- his only uninjured arm- and a very sickly snap was heard from the impact. The Doctor clenched his teeth in pain, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't even struggle when the guards continued to drag him out of the cell and through a strange door. Rory hadn't even noticed that they left the jail cell's door open, allowing him to escape any time. He collapsed heavily onto the stool, dropping his head into his hands. Amy was _definitely_ going to kill him now.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was dropped unceremoniously into a small, boxed-off room. River and a tall man in a pin-striped suit stood a few feet away. The tall man smiled evilly and waved to River. River with her milky-white eyes stalked toward the Doctor and dragged him roughly over to an ominous chair, strapping him in skin tight.<p>

The man in the pin-striped suit stood over him menacingly. "Hello, Doctor. Remember me?"

The Doctor raised his head painfully to glare at the man. Of course he remembered him- he was the Doctor, he remembered everything. The man with the pin-striped suit that stood above him, with his pointy light brown hair and long brown trench coat, was none other than his 10th regeneration. Of course, it wasn't the Doctor. It could never be the Doctor, because that would cause a total Time Paradox, not to mention the headache it'd give the Doctor for trying to imagine why in the universe his tenth self would want to cause him pain. No, the man in the pin-striped suit that stood before him was, in fact, the Valeyard.

**A/N: Yeah, so that was short. I'm sorry about that! BTW, the Valeyard is an enemy of the Doctor from the OldWho, and is apparently his evil side or something. I had the picture in my mind that they would have the same regenerations, but this Valeyard hasn't died to regenerate. So basically, it spells more trouble for our dear Doctor! :D Please review!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Still don't own yet, check back later though!**

**Thanks: to EscapeFromSane(No, YOU are marvelous!), KC(Thanks although I failed to post very soon…*Looks away in shame*), Linaritara(Thank you! The Valeyard's character is kind of cool; I've never seen any of the old who, so I do not know if I'm getting his character right. I guess I'm just winging it!), pmnight73(Thank you for being clever yourself by reviewing!), Viper5336(Thanks; I haven't written the Stargate fic yet.), MacGateFan(It is uber evilly awesome.), RainbowBrains(I know! An evil 10 is AWESOME! BBC should definetly fit it into their complex plots.), MegWolf32998(When I read about the Valeyard, I was also confused until it was explained to me. So I thought it'd be helpful if I explained also.), Shynola(And I disappeared once again. For all you know I could be a ghost right at this very minute typing on my ghost computer… Dun Dun DUN! Yeah, 'Hey guys, sorry I was late. Just fell down a gaping hole and broke about everything. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!' :D), and DrWhoLover815(Yes, I should give him some celery, but I'm evil, so I probably won't. :D) for reviewing! You all are BRILLIANT!**

**A/N: Yep, I'm terrible. I understand you have the pitchforks- I am alright with that. I deserve the pitchforks. :D**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 14~_

The Doctor struggled to no avail with the annoying straps keeping him stuck to the metal chair- which was quite uncomfortable in his opinion. At some point the Valeyard had gagged the Doctor and tied a cloth around his eyes, a pitiful attempt at a blindfold, for the Doctor could see below and above the sheet. The Doctor had no clue where the Valeyard had scampered off to, but he did have a clue as to how much pain he was in at that very moment. It was: drum roll please! A LOT. The Doctor was in an unbearable amount of pain; his head throbbed, his leg ached, and his broken arm was painfully strapped to the blasted chair.

The door to the room slung open and in stepped the Valeyard. He studied the Doctor with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Doctor, Doctor. Sorry I've kept you- had some guards to possess and stuff. You know, the busy life of a psychopath." The evil man, looking to the world like the tenth Doctor, ripped the blindfold away from the Doctor. The bright light bit at the Doctor's eyes, and the pain in his head intensified. Drowsily he peered around the room for any sign of possible escape. There was none. Below his chair was a slowly yet steadily growing pool of crimson blood. The Doctor sighed as he had to concede that it was his own.

River stepped out from behind the Valeyard, standing shyly in the corner. Her eyeballs were still milky white; the Doctor frowned.

"River, listen to me. This isn't you. Get Rory out of here. River-" The Valeyard swiftly punched the Doctor smack-dab in the jaw. His head snapped back painfully, the screaming pain in his mind getting louder and louder. It didn't end as the Valeyard quickly punched the Doctor three more times. Blood dripped from the Doctor's lips. His pleading blue eyes found River's. "Please…"

River's yes flashed uncertainly from milky white to blue and then back to white again. The Valeyard scowled and swung his arm back, tensing his muscles. His right arm smashed into the Doctor's temple. His head snapped back, and the rickety metal chair clanged to the floor. The Valeyard laughed haughtily as the Doctor fell into unconsciousness, and strode out of the damp torture room. River's eyes slowly began to come into focus, shading into a light, almost unnoticeable blue…

* * *

><p>Amy groaned as she walked behind the Dream Lord. She had no idea where they were going, and being with the madman was setting her nerves on fire. Amy still wasn't quite certain who the Dream Lord was; lately he had started acting like the Doctor, dipping the scale in favor of the "Doctor's subconscious" theory. On the other hand, he was evil and arrogant; that look in his eyes gave Amy shivers- as if the Doctor was his worst enemy and equally his only friend.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Amy finally snapped, raising her eyebrows in irritation.

The Dream Lord shrugged. "We're just taking a nice stroll through Venice, aren't we?"

Amy stopped, staring at the Dream Lord in shock. "You _said_ we were going to find the Doctor and Rory. I refuse to go any further until you explain yourself! I will not be gallivanting around town with a maniac as my company. I plan to find the Doctor and my husband, and if you have other madman plans so help me I'll-"

The Dream Lord rolled his eyes. "Oh, put a lid in it, would ya? You and that God-awful Ginger temper. Really, I can't imagine how the Doctor does it-_ and I thought Donna was bad…_"

Amy crossed her arms, her strict gaze allowing no defiance.

The Dream Lord sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, fine! Yes, we are going to go find your _precious Doctor and silly little husband._ Are you happy?"

Amy smirked. "Yes, as happy as one can be when their best friend is badly injured and husband is missing- not to mention that said one is traveling with a madman." Amy sighed. _What could go wrong?_

* * *

><p>Rory fiddled nervously in his cell. Just moments ago he had discovered his cell door was left hanging wide open. <em>Don't they think I'm a threat?<em> Amy would have been hyperventilating at that thought because she'd be laughing so hard. Rory the Roman, the most unthreatening man in the universe. He and his pointy nose were practically useless in any situation unless medical assistance was needed. Even now he was failing his meager duties aboard life traveling through space and time, his one duty. Protect Amy, help those in medical need. The Doctor was definitely in medical need, and he had failed to do anything! The Doctor had only been further injured, and now Rory had no idea what was going on. The Doctor had been dragged off to who knows where and most probably tortured by who knows who.

Rory let his head fall onto the bed. _Forget Amy; he might as well kill himself now. _He failed to notice a blonde walk unsteadily up to his cell until heard fingernails rap on the bars.

Rory's head shot up. "River! What-"

River looked as if she'd been crying, her eyes now holding no trace of the milky white. "Rory, where am I and why is my Doctor strapped to a metal chair?"

Rory sighed. "Because he's the Doctor and he has a lot of enemies."

River nodded quietly. That small phrase summed up the Doctor's life in a nutshell.

**A/N: Kind of long, yes? Longer than my usual chapters by far. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Still don't own yet, check back later though!**

**Ye be thanks to all who reviewed. I just watched a marathon of Pirates of the Carribean, so excuse any pirate lingo I may slip in. Thanks specifically to: Nigel556(I'm glad you love it!), AmericanSuitheart137(No! I need my heart to live to breath to be able to use my fingers to type new chapters! You did not think your threat out fully! You'd only hurt yourself- although I'm sure it'd hurt me also. XD), AppleDoodle(Thank you! Ps. I like your username. Apples are yummy...randomness aside, enjoy this chapter!), Eldel Raid of Water(Yes I have Shynola. XD I'm glad you are staying patient with my erratic updating schedule. :) I have not yet written a reason as to why River's in this timeline, but I've got a few ideas. Just wait and you're sure to find out!), MacGateFan(Yay River's not a psycho any more- well, at least she's a psycho with her style and flair back. Jokes set aside, I love River. No more white eyes, yeah?), KC(I'm glad it was well worth the wait, although I'm sure it'd be much better without the wait. XD), MegWolf32998(This one's long too! Yay no more pitchfork! Those things are biter, you gotta keep an eye on 'em.), Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish(AWESOME name, if I can be so bold- another line from Pirates of the Carribean, besides the Awesome name part. :D Thank you! I'm glad you think I'm a brilliant writer!), Mog161(There is ALWAYS a need for an evil laugh! See: MUAHAHAHA *cough, cough, cough* ...AWKWARD! XD Thank you! I much prefer marshmellows over pitchforks.), DrWhoLover815(I personally think I should write more chapters of this length also. I'm just incredibly inconsitant and like to end chapters at the perfect spot with a BANG. Congrats on your EOG's! I'm a nerd also, so no fear! I have 5 A's and one B+ that I SWEAR by my love of the Tardis will soon be an A again. XD), BewareTheWeepingAngel(Yes I'm back! I occasionally fall off the face of the Earth for a few days, sometimes months, but I am back once again! Now you're pulling out the big guns- putting the pitchfork away? Give me a piece of that action!), RainbowBrains(Evil 10 is amazing. DoctorWhump is the BEST.), and Shynola(A close consult with your fist would be a VERY good idea. XD Cliffhangers are amazing! Who could be angry while eating a Cadbury's egg?) for reviewing! You guys are GREAT!**

**A/N: No, no no PLEASE! I'm doing better, THROW AWAY THE PITCHFORKS! Nooooo! I'm meeeeltiiiing- what a world! WHAT A WORLD! X0**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 15~_

The Doctor coughed as he slowly came to. The room seemed to spin precariously around him before he was somewhat stable. He was completely and utterly alone this time; only silence accompanied the pain he was expierencing. He was no longer in the torture room. He was in a wider and much darker damp cellar. Perhaps it was the basement, or it could have easily also been the attic. The Doctor didn't pretend to know. It was completely empty in the room besides a heavy stainless steal door and the chains hanging from the wall, which were connected roughly to his wrists.

He was running a fever; the Doctor knew this fact because he was heavily sweating in a 53 degree room. The Doctor moaned and rested his head against the cool metal. He was abruptly propelled forward as a harsh shock wave coarsed through his weakened body. The walls were laced with electricity, the Doctor concluded.

"Well, that's not fair at all," the dejected Time Lord pouted. He lowered his chin to his chest and sighed. The pain was everywhere, but he refused to ponder on his own turmoil as always. Instead, his thoughts shifted to Rory and what he had to be going through at that very moment. The Doctor could only assume he was in a sorrier state than him.

* * *

><p>"Ah, fresh air!" Rory exclaimed as he stepped outside of the jail. River followed him, a small, false smile on her face. Rory chuckled nervously and knew that her thoughts were on something else, something far more important. "Don't worry; we'll find the Doctor. I promise."<p>

River nodded. "I just can't believe I let myself be hypnotised like that. Did I...did I hurt the Doctor in any way? Did I play some part in the torturing of MY Doctor? I could never... I would never forgive myself."

Rory stood there dumbfounded. How could he have been so stupid? Excited at fresh air when the Doctor was still very much in danger, locked away somewhere. Rory smiled to himself. The Doctor was probably worrying about him right now, instead of taking inventory of his own pains. Rory cleared his throat and locked eyes with River. "No, don't even think that. No power could make you hurt the Doctor. It was mostly the man-handling of the guards and that man, that wicked wicked man."

River squinted her eyes in confusion. "Man? What man?"

"Oh, right. You don't remember..." Rory and River took a seat on the outside steps, all the time keeping an ear listening for any of the possessed Stormgate guards or the Valeyard. "I don't know who he is exactly. I'll just start from the beginning...

Amy and I were on our honeymoon. We ate dinner by the lake, watched the stars at night, and traveled the cobblestone roads nonstop. We had planned to go on a picnic, but when we reached our hotel room, the Dream Lord was already there, smiling cockily at us. I had been furious- imagine what Amy was. I had to hold her back, I swear... it could have been bad."

River nodded. "Yes, the Doctor told me about him a while ago...well, it's the future for you. I heard he was crazy?"

Rory nodded emphatically. "Yes, a madman. Completely insane! He's your typical psychopath. Anyway, where was I?

Oh, right. Amy and I had just saw the Dream Lord. He said something in his madman lingo. Something like the Doctor could be hurt, or he could be perfectly fine. I'm sure he was trying to confuse us- well, it worked. After he finished his rant, poof! He was gone. Amy was now dead worried, and we decided to return to the Tardis and find out if the Dream Lord was telling the truth or just a figment of our imagination- we had consumed a large amount of Venice wine the night before and the effects hadn't _exactly_ worn off. Uhm, anyway; we rushed out into the street only to stop dead. We had no clue where the Doctor had parked the Tardis. He had explained he had to hide the Tardis, but he promised to be close by. What's that? How hard is it to find a police box in ancient Italy? Oh, much harder than you'd think. ROWS of Tardises-"

"Tardisi," River added in.

"Whatever. Thousands of police boxes lined a cobblestone street. It took us forever, but we finally located the real Tardis, after much frustration, useless phones, and torn yellow pages. We rushed inside and..."

River waited eagerly, but Rory didn't continue. "And what?"

Rory shrugged. "And nothing. We walked into a assumedly completely empty, minus a gargantuan hole in the middle of the console room."

River gasped. "Wait! Gargantuan hole you say? No... it couldn't be..." She started digging frantically through her pockets until she found what she was looking for: her Tardis blue diary. "Hmm. Not this page...no...almost... Ah! Here it is!" She cleared her throat. " ' I hardly remember a thing. Apparently I was hypnotised by the Valeyard. He is the evil subconscious of the Doctor who had become a reality. In the end, the Doctor...' "

Rory tilted his head. " 'The Doctor...' The Doctor what? What does it say, River? RIVER?" He shook her shoulders dramatically, craving to know the fate of his now dear friend.

River sighed, flipping through her book further. "I... I don't know. It doesn't say. It's not... it's not finsihed."

"It's not finished? What do you MEAN it's not finished? What, you had better things to be doing?"

River stood up and leaned against the wall of the jail. "This is one of few moments where anything can happen. It all depends on our actions, and what we do. The entry wasn't finished because time hasn't made up it's mind yet."

Rory groaned and also stood. "So we're back to first base then?"

River chuckled. "Honey, we've haven't even stepped off home plate yet." River studied the jail. "Do you think we could convince this 'Valeyard' that we are possessed? Maybe that way we would be able to save the Doctor and finish that sentance."

Rory grinned. "Yes, and I know a way to make our eyes pure white!"

River stared at Rory in shock. "Really? How- it won't be permanent, will it?"

"No, not at all. Contacts!"

River nodded. "Let's get going; we don't have much time. That final sentance could be written any time, and I want it to be 'The Doctor was fine'."

River started to go into the jail, but Rory pulled her away. "No, we have to go back to Amy's and my hotel room. We'll get the contacts, and then save the Doctor..." Rory suddenly groaned, face-palming himself. "Doh! How could I have been so stupid! I forgot all about Amy; she's probably stranded in that creepy hole with that maniac."

River nodded. "The Doctor would want you to help Amy, but I'm sure she could manage. The Doctor is my top priority; he might not last another day."

**TBC**

**A/N: Longer, yes? I'm getting a hang of this long chapter thing. Seemed a bit drawn out though... Well, tell me what you think in a review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Let me check... nope, still don't own. Gosh dang it! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are STELLAR! Yes, that is my word of the day. **

**A/N: Who just got a Sonic Screwdriver? That's right! It's me! - Clever distraction to distract from bad updating habits...**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 16~_

Amy groaned as they passed the same tree for the fifth time. "Oi, madman. You're leading us in circles!"

The Dream Lord spun around, facing her with a knowing look. "Trust me, I'm the Dream Lord." He began walking again.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Forgive me if I don't take that to heart. See this tree, Psycho?" The Dream Lord stopped and inspected the tree. "I've made a mark each time we've passed it. See this?" She made another mark with her finger nail. "Five times. We've been going in circles for hours, and are no where near rescuing Rory and the Doctor."

The Dream Lord shrugged nonchalantly and laughed. "I'm a madman, remember? I can't help to be evil; it's in my nature."

Amy crossed her arms defiantly. "The Doctor's a madman, and he _only_ cares about others. I guess it does make sense that you're the dark subconscious of the Doctor."

The Dream Lord laughed maniacally. "Your Doctor's quite the story teller."

Amy's brow furrowed in confusion, and she was about to say something, when suddenly, the sound of running feet reached her ears. She shushed the Dream Lord and pulled them both behind the marked tree. The footsteps neared the tree. Amy's blood was pounding in her ears. As the shadow of the runner passed the tree, Amy issued a battle cry and launched herself onto the attacker.

"Ah! Hey- what's going on? I can't see! I can't see!" Amy's hands were pressed over the man's eyes. Amy looked down at her attacker. That noise was extremely familiar...

"Rory!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Uh, Amy?" Rory asked, his wife's hands still plastered over his eyes.

Amy grinned. "You've escaped!"

Rory struggled to stand as she still hung on his back. "Yep... and you're still on my back."

Amy chuckled nervously and jumped off her husband's back. "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

The Dream Lord stepped out from behind the tree. "Oh, hey pointy-nose! How's it goin'?"

Rory growled. "You!" He marched angrily towards the Dream Lord and squeezed his imitation bow-tie harshly. "This is all your doing! I'm sure of it. First you hurt the Doctor, kidnap MY WIFE, and I'm almost CERTAIN it was you who tipped the Valeyard onto the Doctor's position."

The Dream Lord's eyes widened. "The Valeyard?" He grinned. "I haven't seen him in ages! We're so alike- we both hate the Doctor after all."

Rory rolled his eyes and sat down beside the tree to catch his breath. "I'm glad... you're...enjoying this."

Amy sat down beside him and held his hand. Rory turned to her with a smile. Amy's breath caught in her throat. "Rory! Your eyes!"

Rory tilted his head in confusion, then laughed. He pulled out his white contacts. "Sorry. Forgot they were in."

"Rory," Amy started, resting her head on the Boy Who Waited's shoulder. "What happened?"

Rory sighed, running his fingers through Amy's red waves. "It's a long story..."

Amy smiled, closing her eyes. "We've got time."

"It all started when River broke from the Valeyard's hypnotism..."

_ Rory and River raced through Venice, Rory occasionally tripping on a loose cobblestone, or getting his foot lodged in a crack. The guards hadn't seen them escape, but they had no idea where the Valeyard was; whether he was tormenting the Doctor or doing other evil doings, they had no clue. River was racing ahead at a good speed, but Rory was slowing down, needing to catch his breath. _

_"River... do you think... they know we're... gone?" _

_River stopped running and took her place beside Rory. "I don't know...Truth be told, I don't think they really care that you're gone. They left your door wide open, after all. However, the Valeyard is probably looking for me. It seems he chose me as the head of his guards. We just need to hurry." Rory nodded. "Where did you say you and Amy were staying?"_

_Rory pointed to a building a few yards away. "Right over there. I brought a box of different color contacts instead of a first aid kit by mistake."_

_River held back amused laughter. "Let's grab it quickly. I'm not sure how much longer the Doctor can last..."_

_Rory nodded and ran into his room. His and Amy's picnic basket was left discarded from earlier that day- had it really only been that morning when the Dream Lord had shown up and caused so much trouble? It seemed so much longer than that, what with the Doctor in severe danger and Amy nowhere in sight. Rory sighed and quickly scooped up the box of contacts. Why in the world the Doctor had a box of different colored contacts was above him. Rory continued digging until he found what he had been looking for- the milky white contacts. _

_River sat on the cobblestone siding, letting the cool wind run through her blonde waves. The Doctor, her Doctor, was in trouble- and she had helped put him in his current predicament! Even if she hadn't directly aided in his torture, River could still never forgive herself. She failed to notice, during her self-guilt trip, Rory come up and sit down beside her. _

_"Here," he said, handing her a pair of contacts. "Put them in; there's no time like the present."_

_River smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes. "The Doctor would have scolded you on that comment." She slipped in the contacts, and turned to Rory, who also had his contacts in place. "How do I look?" _

_Rory grinned. "Heavily possessed."_

_River nodded, suddenly completely serious. "Let's go save the Doctor."_

_Like that, they were off. Running through the cobblestone streets, they had one mission on mind. The Doctor's rescue. _

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this delayed chapter. The next chapter will also be a flashback like the end of this chapter. What will happen to Rory and River, and will they rescue the Doctor? Well, I guess we'll both find out, seeing as I'm making this all up as I go along. XD Please review!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, am cool enough to even believe I could own Doctor Who. It, sadly, belongs in the hands of BBC and Steven Fezzin' Moffat. :)**

**Thanks: to AppleDoodle(Thumbs up to David Tennant's sonic screwdriver! Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it!), and DrWhoLover815(Mmm Season 4. Brings back good memories. Gotta get me that season, one of these days. I've only got 2 and 3 so far. I didn't get the first because I was totally bonkers for David Tennant, but I think I'd probably like that one also!) for reviewing! Thanks also to anyone who story-alerted and/or favorited this story! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**A/N: ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! Who will be the 100th I wonder? ;) **

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 17~_

_A cold bucket of ice water to the face woke the Doctor from his pain-filled dreams. His back and neck were sore from the awkward position he was forced to sleep in due to the electricity-laced walls. The devilishly handsome Valeyard stood in front of him, looking to the whole world as the tenth Doctor, a wicked smile on his face. _

_"Moorning Doctor! Rise and shine as the Earthlings say! Let's go play, shall we?" The Valeyard snapped his fingers to the guards behind him. River and Rory stepped up, their eyes a milky white, and unchained the Doctor, dragging him to his feet with only a small pain-filled groan. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat as he saw Rory, possessed. _

_"Rory?" he whispered, the Valeyard already having left the room. "Oh, Rory. What has he done to you?" _

_It took everything in Rory's nature to keep him from breaking his stoic expression. River beside him was also having trouble keeping up her facade, worry for her Doctor already showing in the way she lightly held his arm to support him up. _

_"Guaaards!" The Valeyard yelled in a singsong voice. "Times a wastin'! Bring the Doctor so we can have some fun!" _

_River mentally cursed the man and nodded to Rory. They started off towards the Valeyard, being as careful with the Doctor's injuries as possible without giving away their cover. Despite their precautions, the Doctor soon broke out in a cold sweat from the manhandling and shakes to his injuries. _

_River bit her lip as she and Rory continued after the Valeyard. They turned a corner and entered a strictly cold room. It was a nasty sight. Two rusty, metal chains hung from the ceilings, the type of chains that a person's wrists would be attached to, forced to degrading hanging. That was Rory's thoughts as they continued dragging the less active Doctor towards the Valeyard._

_The Valeyard eyes glinted a strange evil satisfaction at the sight of the injured Doctor. "Restrain him in those chains."_

_Rory swore he saw River gulp. Nevertheless, the two continued towards the chains and locked the Doctor's wrists in them, one at a time. The Doctor groaned and studied his new bonds, giving a distasteful pull. He sighed and let his head hang loose to his chest. _

_The Valeyard smirked. "Leave us."_

_Rory saw River hesitate. The Doctor looked so vulnerable, and she really wasn't keen to leaving him all alone with his 'evil twin', so to speak. Rory, when the Valeyard wasn't looking, gave a slight tug on River's sleeve. "C'mon," he whispered so only River could hear him. River didn't respond, her eyes wide and not taking her eyes off of the Doctor. He tugged on her arm one more time. "C'mon!" _

_River finally came to her senses and she and Rory rushed out of the room, closing the door behind them. River leant against the door, breathing heavily._

_Rory laid a comforting hand on River's shoulder. "There's nothing we could have done. We would've blown our cover."_

_River nodded, obviously fighting the urge to burst into that room and clobber that bloody Valeyard, or possibly to burst into tears. Rory thought the former was more probable, knowing River. _

_Rory stared at River questioningly for a moment. "...Are you the Doctor's wife?"_

_River smirked, the old River attitude shining in her eyes. "Spoilers!"_

_Rory shook his head, and would have laughed, if not for the blood-curdling scream that echoed through the halls of the jail. The blood-curdling scream of the Doctor._

**A/N: Shorter than the others, but I think since I updated pretty quickly that makes up for it; a little bit, maybe? The next chapter I plan it to be the Doctor's POV after River and Rory leave the room, but I haven't written it out yet, so we'll see what it turns into! :D Review? Please? You could be the 100th reviewer! ;)**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Congrats to Shynola for being the 100****th**** reviewer! So I guess I'll just leave this chapter here, then.**

**Disclaimer: What if I begged really **_**really hard?**_** No? I still wouldn't own? * pouty face * :( Well, darn.**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 18~_

_The Doctor struggled with the chains pinning him in an uncomfortable hanging position to no avail. The Valeyard had been staring him down with an evil glint in his hazel eyes, walking menacingly around the Doctor for what seemed like a pain-filled forever. Finally, the Doctor couldn't take the tension._

"_What do you want?" The Doctor shouted out, rattling his chains. _

_The Valeyard laughed. "What do I want? It's simple really. I want you. In pain, preferably. That's one check off my To Do list."_

_The Doctor scoffed. "That's a ridiculous plan; I thought you'd have something more intelligent up your sleeve."_

_The Valeyard stepped forward and grabbed the Doctor's chin. "Oh, I do. What do you take me for, a peasant?"_

_The Doctor spit in his face. "I wouldn't insult peasants so quickly."_

_The Valeyard growled and punched the Doctor swiftly in the stomach, following with a hard punch to the jaw. The Doctor coughed and groaned, wanting nothing more than to double over, however made impossible by the painful chains cutting into his wrist._

_The Valeyard pulled a small pocketknife seemingly out of nowhere, twisting it thoughtfully in his hands. "No, Doctor. There's more to my plan, as you mentioned. I want, not just you, but your life. With your influence, I could take over the entire universe! But, with you running around, you know how little power I actually have. There can't be two Doctors in existence. Therefore, if I get rid of you-" The Valeyard plunged his knife into the Doctor's right heart. A blood-curdling scream echoed through the room and out into the hallways. The Doctor gasped for breath as blood slowly started leaking down his chest. "-I'll become more powerful."_

_Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and in stepped River Song, her contacts gone. She held a smoking gun up towards the Valeyard, her River Song smirk forming on her face. "Hello Sweetie! How are you doing?"_

_The Doctor groaned, biting his tongue. "Uhm...To tell you the truth, I've been better."_

_River smiled sadly at the Doctor. "Don't worry, Sweetie." She fired her blaster at the Valeyard. The Valeyard stared down in shock at the growing red spot in the middle of his chest, and then collapsed to the ground, laughing like a maniac. _

Rory sighed. Amy looked at him in shock.

"And...what?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know! River ordered me to go find you and bring the Tardis to her."

The Dream Lord had remained silent the whole time, awestruck at Rory's story. He suddenly vanished.

Rory looked around. "Hey! Where'd he go to?"

Amy groaned. "Who cares. Hurry, there's no time to waste! If what you say is true; the Doctor needs help!" Amy leaped up and sprinted toward the Tardis. "C'mon pointy-nose!"

Rory groaned. "Not more running!" With that, he started off towards his wife. This day was, sadly, turning into a regular day in the life of the time travelers.

* * *

><p>River pointed her gun at the Valeyard as he laughed maniacally from his position on the floor, beginning to glow gold. Just as she was about to issue the death shot, the Doctor called out.<p>

"No! Don't kill him, please!" However heroic the Doctor wanted that to sound, it came out as more of a low mumble.

River, being River, heard him and rushed over to his side. "Shh, don't try to speak."

"Riv..." The Doctor went into a coughing fit, while River tried to calm him. "Let me down..."

River nodded and carefully undid the chains around the Doctor's wrists. She caught him as he collapsed, gently laying him on the floor. His head lolled to the side to stare at the Valeyard. "Ri...ver, back...up."

River cocked her head, but did as she was told. Behind her the Valeyard glowed an intense gold. Slowly the glowing began to fade, leaving a taller man with floppy hair lying on the ground. The Valeyard stood up, laughing maniacally. The Doctor moaned and went limp in her arms.

River really wished she had taken that shot.

**A/N: And you thought I was ending it here, didn't ya? ;) Please review!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed/story-alerted/favorited this! I'd make excuses about my updating behavior, but I respect you all too much for that... So I'll just leave this here...**

**To Lillibella: Okay, so I tried to send you a quick reply, but it said you had private messages disabled, so I'll just tell you here. I admit I don't know much about the Valeyard, or OldWho either. But I'm led to believe that the Valeyard is sort of the evil side of the Doctor. I don't know what he can actually do- I'm making up his powers and abilities. I hope that helped!(Probably didn't though... DARN YOU USELESS SELF!)**

**Enjoy Chapter 19!**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 19~_

The Valeyard laughed maniacally, smirking at the odd pair; River, wide-eyed and a bit confused, and the Doctor, limp and bloody barely hanging onto River's protective embrace. River glanced hopefully at the door, quickly calculating her chance of getting both her and the unconscious Doctor past the Valeyard and through the, now, broken door. Taking a chance, River hefted the Doctor up so that he was leaning on her shoulder, and made a bolt for the door. She had almost made it when she felt the Doctor slowly slipping from her grasp. With a startled cry, she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Well, well, well. That was one sorry escape attempt." The Valeyard teased, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I expected more from you, River Song. Tsk tsk," The Valeyard smoothly moved around the pair and stared down at the limp form of the Doctor, who was unceremoniously on his stomach. River quickly sat up and pulled the Doctor into her lap in an attempt to protect the injured Time Lord. "Looks like someone has friends who care about them..." An evil grin began to grow on his face. "We can't have that, can we?"

* * *

><p>Rory panted as he and Amy pushed- or rather pulled- through the doors of the blue police box. Amy breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the console in the middle of the vastly larger than outside room, rather than another one of what seemed like thousands of worn out yellow pages.<p>

Rory immediately stepped up to the controls, cluelessly flicking switches and pulling random levers. Amy groaned and sidled up beside him. "Don't tell me you don't know how to fly this thing."

"It's an ancient alien spaceship, why couldn't I fly it?" Rory quipped sarcastically. "Of course I don't know how to fly it!"

The Tardis shook, almost angrily.

Rory groaned. "Oh, shut it!"

Amy narrowed her eyes at her husband, slapping him on the arm. "She doesn't like you calling her it- and you shouldn't get testy with our ride home."

Rory sighed, slumping down onto the red plushy couch. "I know, I know. I'm just stressed, I can't fly the Tardis, and on top of it all I'm a bit hungry. The Doctor is probably dying, and I can't even help him!" He sighed despairingly. "What a nurse I turned out to be."

"Did someone say they don't know how to fly the Tardis?"

Amy and Rory looked to their right in shock. There, leaning against the top of the stairs, was none other than the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed, running over and embracing the Time Lord in a warm hug. "You escaped!"

The Doctor grinned, straightening his purple bow-tie. "Yep. River helped me!"

Rory stood up, staring skeptically at the Doctor. "You look... great."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Well, don't sound so disappointed! A little bit of Time Lord magic, I managed to heal most of my injuries." He sauntered over to the console. "Now, let's get this thing running." He flicked a few switches, but the Tardis only groaned. The Doctor growled, kicking the control column. "It's not working, the stupid thing!" The Doctor continued working at the controls.

Amy and Rory shared a nervous look. "Uh, Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to them angrily, frustration clear on his face. "What?"

Rory cleared his throat. "You called the Tardis 'it'."

The Doctor cocked his head in confusion.

Amy nodded, adding, "The Tardis is a she. I don't think she'd appreciate you calling her 'the stupid thing'."

The Doctor laughed loudly. "Why, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard; a machine a 'she'." He shook his head in amusement, and turned back to the controls.

Rory sidled closer to Amy and whispered into her ear. "Don't you think the Doctor is acting a bit... off?"

Amy cleared her throat. "What do you mean? He gets angry at the Tardis every now and then-"

"Amy, think back. When have you ever heard the Doctor call the Tardis anything other than 'old girl' or 'beauty'?"

Amy scratched the back of her neck. "Well, he calls her 'you Sexy thing' sometimes, when he's alone."

Rory shivered uncomfortably. "Okay, I didn't need to know that."

The Doctor exclaimed loudly from the console. "Oh, screw it!" He turned to the couple, a strange, new glint in his eyes, one the pair had never seen before- it was an evil glint. He tore off the offensive neck tie, disgusting tweed jacket, and odd suspenders to reveal a slick black suit.

Rory coughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Something tells me that this isn't the Doctor."

**TBC**

**A/N: Cliffhanger, I know. After all I made you wait, and I end it with an evil cliffhanger... hey! Maybe I'm secretly the Valeyard! O.o Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to all who reviewed/story-alerted this! You guys mean the world!**

**A/N: Well, I had several cups of tea today, which stimulated my writing and urged me to stay on task long enough to update a few stories- and I wrote one chapter for three different stories! Hurrah! (Ps. Today I discovered what honey and sugar in tea is like. OH MY GALLIFREY ^^)**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_~Chapter 20~_

_The Valeyard grabbed River's arm tightly with one hand, and clutched the Doctor's ruined Bow-tie with the other, dragging them out the unhinged door. River struggled, not liking the Valeyard in possession of her Doctor, whose face was turning red from being slightly strangled by the evil man's clutching of his 'cool' necktie. _

_The carbon copy of the Doctor let the injured Time Lord slump against a wall facing a large, steel door with a small rectangle window near the top. The Valeyard swiftly pulled the door open and pushed River in, smiling cruelly._

_"Enjoy your new home- and final resting place," With that, the Valeyard shoved the door closed, said door locking instantly with a metallic thud. River groaned and kicked the door in her frustration. Examining her new 'home', River shivered. It was an ice box. She was going to die in a freezer. "How degrading," she muttered. _

_Outside the ice box, the Valeyard looked down on the Doctor, unconscious and unceremoniously dumped against the wall. "Really, Doctor. I expected more from the 'Oncoming Storm'. Pity. Well, one companion down," He grinned wickedly. "Two to go." As he left, the Valeyard whistled cheerily._

_And that was the first mistake the Valeyard made that day; he left the Doctor unattended. _

* * *

><p>Rory and Amy backed away from the man that was definitely anything but the kind-hearted Doctor they had both grown to love. The Imposter, as Amy chose to dub him, had a sinister smile on his face as he stepped menacingly toward them.<p>

"Who are you and what did you do with the Doctor?" Amy asked, a threatening tone in her voice.

"Amy," Rory whispered to her nervously. "Best not to threaten creepy fake Doctor, yeah?"

The Imposter laughed. "This is just too cute; you two backing away in fear? So the Doctor's stupid Tardis doesn't trust me; fair enough. It shouldn't. Neither should you."

Amy eyes gave away her fear, but she pressed on with a slightly shaky voice. "You didn't answer my question."

The Imposter shook his head, clearly amused by the Scottish Ginger. "I might just keep you around." Rory's hands tightened into a fist. "Who am I you ask? Well, I am the cause of all your problems. I, am the Valeyard."

Rory raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. "No, I've seen the Valeyard. He didn't look like the Doctor; he was a skinny bloke with light brown hair."

The Valeyard shook his head in amusement. "Silly human; did the Doctor not explain his ability to regenerate? When you saw me I was identical to his 10th regeneration. Your blonde friend shot me, only further helping my plan. I knew the Doctor wouldn't let her kill me completely. Shame; I liked her too."

Rory's fists tightened until his knuckles were white. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, nothing," the Valeyard said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "She's just...cooling down." He laughed at his pun. Out of his back pocket-which Rory assumed was also bigger on the inside like the Doctor's- he pulled out a sleek black gun, matching his suit almost perfectly. This evil version of the Doctor pointed the weapon at Amy. A light blue light, like lightning, shot out of it and engulfed Amy, knocking her unconscious. She fell to the floor limply.

Before the Valeyard could even blink, Rory Williams had punched him in the jaw, knocking him into the console. Wires shot out of the Tardis matrix and wound themselves around the Valeyard.

"WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?" Rory yelled, anger for his wife and worry for his friend morphing into one.

The Valeyard laughed, lifting his head mysteriously, a dribble of blood down his chin. He slowly reached for a device on his wrist. Too late did Rory realize what it was. The Valeyard activated his Vortex Manipulator, and both he and the Tardis were teleported. Rory groaned as he realized this was his plan all along.

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! ****:D MUAHAHAHA- ahem. I mean, I HOPE THEY'RE ALRIGHT! ;) Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Seems like I haven't said this in forever. *Sigh* No, I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, I would not have to go to school and ignore my duties to you guys, I would have a tutor and be all spoiled and have a big ego(bigger than I already have, I mean)- though, I wouldn't be writing Doctor Who for you guys if I owned it, so I guess it's all good that I am lowly and don't deserve our precious Doctor.**

**A/N: Valid excuse time. School is hectic! Yeah, I said it. I used school as an excuse; I'm bad! But, seriously. I have hardly any time for myself with all my homework, play practice, and AP US History(WHAT WAS I THINKING?). I actually should be reading my AP US history book right now, but I am writing to you instead. That's how much I care. :)**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 21~_

Rory crashed to the floor as the Tardis landed with an unhealthy shudder. The Valeyard laughed maniacally and loosed himself from the Tardis' wires, which now hung limply from the console. The Tardis time rotor lifted up and down sluggishly, shaken from the Neanderthal way to travel through time and space. The Doctor had always detested the Vortex Manipulator way to travel, except, it seemed, when River would appear, the Vortex Manipulator on her right wrist.

The Valeyard stood, brushing off his slick black suit, looking very much like the Doctor's evil twin. Stealthily, like a black cat, the evil man stepped over Rory, who was still collapsed on the floor in confusion, and exited with an evil smirk on his face.

Rory watched him leave, unable to do anything due to shock. Finally, he shook himself out of his reverie and rose to his knees. He glanced over at Amy, who still lay on the ground, her cheek resting against the cold, steel grating. He was worried, she was his wife after all, but he could see that she was still breathing. Amy would want him to help the Doctor, of that, Rory was sure. The Boy who Waited carefully and gently took Amy in his arms and laid her down on the red, plushy couch. He kissed her forehead, and whispered goodbye.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I'm off to save your imaginary friend,"

* * *

><p>She struggled and kicked, huffed and puffed, and yet, the door would not budge for the great River Song. River sighed dejectedly and kicked the door one last time in frustration. She shivered, goosebumps sticking up all along her arms. River slid to the floor, resting against the door. She never had really liked the cold. River always liked things hot; her clothes, her gun, her Doctor. She smirked at the thought as she recalled her Doctor, the future Doctor.<p>

_They had been sitting in a French cafe; the Doctor just getting over what she called the '10th Doctor syndrome'. (A glitch with the chameleon circuit had convinced the Doctor he was in his tenth regeneration again, having him trying to fit into his old brown suit coat and pinstripes again- trying being the operative word. Molto bene here, and Allons-y there. It really had driven River insane.) The Doctor, his insane bowtie tied freshly around his neck, was chowing down on a crepe, six to go. He claimed that he needed to get 10 out of his system by overloading on French stuff, and getting Allons-y out of his vocabulary- consequently, by saying 'Allons-y' whenever he raised a piece of the crepe up to his mouth. _

_River was content to just watch him, enjoying his crepes. He smiled at her and tried to be funny, making a silly face while plopping a strawberry off of his crepe and into his mouth. He choked as he swallowed it accidently, and River couldn't help but laugh as he spit it out with disgust and distrust. From that moment on, never again passed his lips the word 'Allons-y'. _

And now look where she was. Trapped. In an ice box. Left to die. She was going to freeze to death in a refrigerater, and all River Song could think about was that her precious Doctor was dying, bleeding to death in the cold, lonely hallway, and it was all her fault. She could only think that if she had done something differently, maybe somehow she could've prevented it all. Maybe if she hadn't let the Valeyard hypnotize her. Maybe-

River let out a startled cry as the door behind her creaked open slowly, causing her to fall backwards. She hit the floor with a thump, her head facing the ceiling. Leaning beside the now opened door was none other than the Doctor, a smirk on his face. River smiled, but it turned into a disbelieving frown as her gaze went to the Doctor's head. There, resting on his head like it had always been there, was a fez.

The Doctor straightened his bow-tie and made sure his fez was firm above the floppy mass of his hair, his smug smirk growing. "Hello Sweetie."

**A/N: FEZZES ARE COOL! I just couldn't resist putting one in. How will River react? Please review! I promise to try to update quickly, but you never know with my schedule. More reviews will help me update quicker! (It'd be really cool[almost as cool as fezzes- _almost._] if we reached 200 reviews!) REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Dear Hectic Life, **

**Please leave me alone.**

**Love,**

**Trina /3**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I so own Doctor Who, it's not even funny. (- Sarcasm)**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 22~_

Rory took a deep breath and exited the Tardis. He quickly stumbled backwards as a surge of electricity struck the Tardis door. Tentatively, Rory peeked out the door. The room the Tardis had landed in was filled with electricity. Mini lightning bolts struck the floor here and there, causing Rory to wince each time.

How was he supposed to get to the Doctor? He sighed and looked back to Amy, sleeping peacefully on the couch. Rory nodded in determination. There was no time to be a coward. Rory the Roman had a job to do.

* * *

><p>River stared in shock at the Doctor, who stood leaning against the wall, a carefree expression on his face. Her hand itched towards her gun at the sight of the fez, but she resisted herself. She'd let him have his moment. The Doctor grinned goofily, reaching up to tip his hat at her, but winced as the action stretched his injuries.<p>

River shook her head at the Doctor, grabbing his arm and forcing him to use her as support. "Where _did_ you get that?"

The Doctor winked. "A magician never reveals his secrets!"

"Trans-dimensional pockets?"

The Doctor sighed dejectedly, pouting. "Yeah."

River and the Doctor began walking down the long, white corridor. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

The Doctor shook himself out of River's grip and turned her around, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Yes, but that direction would lead us _away_ from the exit."

River shook her head at her Doctor, and slinked her arm back around the Doctor's waist, seeing his knees start to shake uncertainly. "Lead the way, Sweetie."

* * *

><p>Rory growled in pain again as another bolt of electricity struck his foot. He hobbled back into the Tardis and kicked the doorway, which only caused his foot to throb more.<p>

"How's this rescue thing going?" a voice from behind remarked cockily.

Rory spun around in surprise, his anger flaring at the sight of the Dream Lord. "Just _fantastic._"

The Dream Lord laughed. "Yeah, I can see that. Need some help?"

Rory laughed incredulously. "From you? No thanks." Rory turned back towards the doorway and stopped in his tracks, the electricity outside the Tardis striking with what seemed like more speed and more force.

"Are you sure?" The Dream Lord asked, smirking.

"Uhm, yeah... I don't need your help." Rory didn't sound very convincing. He took a step out the door and disappeared from sight. The Dream Lord had to give Rory props. Not even he would go out in that lightning willingly, and he hardly had a body!

Less than a minute later, Rory came running back into the Tardis, smoke rising from his rear end.

"Uh..." Rory fiddled with his hands sheepishly. "Maybe I do need some help." Rory muttered quietly.

The Dream Lord cocked his head. "What was that?"

Rory groaned. "I need help."

The Dream Lord grin almost reached his ears. "Of course you do."

**A/N: And the long-awaited chapter ends; albeit shortly. Please review! The reviews won't reach 200 by themselves, now will they?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, again I have failed to update- but I'm going to ignore that fact and update with a smile on my face... Okay, so that smile is more of a grimace since my muse has vanished into the night. It was a pain to write this, but I have, so I'm moving on. (In better news... I'M GOING TO LONDON![In case some of you weren't aware, I'm a lowly American who desires to be British- or at least have a cool British accent like Doctor Who] I'M SO EXCITED!) Please enjoy Chapter 23!**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 23~_

Rory was running faster than he had ever run before, the electrifying blue light snaking after him. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, stress in his crystal blue eyes. A scream echoed through the room as Rory raced for the exit. The room was sixteen feet by 16 feet. Lightning bolts shot down from random points in the ceiling. Rory could hear his heart beating heavily in his chest, his vision fazing to black for a few moments.

The door was in reach, just a few feet away. From behind him, he heard the Dream Lord scream out again. As he flew through the door and rounded the corner, he saw out of the corner of his eye the Dream Lord on his knees, several lightning bolts piercing through him. After Rory was gone, the lightning bolts vanished and the Dream Lord collapsed in a heap on the cold marble floor.

* * *

><p>Amy woke with a gasp. It felt like she had just been shot with a stun gun- oh wait, she had. She rubbed her head, where she was sure a bump must be growing. She was really beginning to hate this honeymoon- if it could even be called that anymore. But of course, something <em>had<em> to go wrong. Not that she was blaming the Doctor for falling into a hole and getting kidnapped, but it seemed something similar happened every time Amy and Rory exited the Tardis' blue doors.

Speaking of Rory, Amy looked around in confusion? Where in the world was her pointy-nosed husband _now?_ First he gets himself kidnapped with the Doctor, and now he once again has gone missing.

"Yep," she muttered to herself. "Worst. Honeymoon. Ever."

Amy decided that she would have to get up eventually, so she swung her legs off of the red plushy couch and pushed herself up. Her vision swam dizzily for a moment, before she regained her senses and looked around. The controls of the Tardis were a _mess_, wires hanging hap-hazardously out of the console. The typewriter- the Doctor had once told her that it was used to stabilize flight into and out of the Time Vortex, but Amy was certain it was just for show- was burnt, a bit of smoke coming off of it in thin swirls. The Valeyard had really done a number on the Tardis.

The Valeyard! Amy smacked herself in the forehead. _The Valeyard must have taken Rory! _Amy would never admit it, but the Valeyard had made a pretty attractive Doctor- she decided that later she would try to convince the Doctor to slick his hair back and try a black suit on. Amy shook these thoughts out of her head as she walked towards the door. Since River and the Doctor were still missing, it appeared that Amy would have to do the saving the day all by herself.

As she walked determinedly out of the Tardis, Amy stopped in her tracks, spotting the collapsed Dream Lord a few feet ahead. Amy squinted her eyes at the prone figure. "What are _you_ doing here?" When the Dream Lord didn't respond, she noticed something was wrong. She slowly and cautiously approached the madman. She grimaced and nudged him with her converse.

"Uh... Mister...Dream Lord?" She shivered at having to call that madman 'lord'. Why can't these people ever have a normal name, like Bob, or Fred? Amy sighed and knelt down next to the injured man, gently rolling him onto his back. "Hey, wake up." When she took a closer look, she noticed his eyebrows were singed. He was shivering slightly, and had an unhealthy pale-greyish tone to his face. Amy groaned, looking at the Dream Lord, to the exit about ten feet away, and back to the Dream Lord. All she wanted to do was go and rescue her husband.

Amy stood up and put on a determined face, eyes scrunched and shoulders squared. She spun on her heels and walked with an air of confidence towards the exit. When she reached the door her shoulders dropped and she turned around, slumping back towards the Dream Lord with an expression on her face similar to one of a child who was just told to go do the dishes.

"Yep." She muttered. "Worst. Honeymoon. Ever."

**_Please review! It would make me uber happy, since my Muse-Creativity, or Cici for short- has run away, and every single plot bunny I had left have all escaped their cage. So a review would be nice. _**

**_Until next time, I bid you ado,_**

**_Luv Trinaluv _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: I'm baaack! And I'm on Winter break! YIPPEE! So, hopefully that means I will update faster and more frequently(which also depends on how many reviews I receive... hint, hint...)_**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 24~_

The Valeyard stumbled into the dark room, collapsing against the wall. With a gasp, phosphorescent orange light puffed out of his lips, filling the room temporarily with a bright light. When the light had faded, the Valeyard shook himself, cracking his back in the process. "That's better. It's just like a hangover," he muttered, laughing. "Brings me back to when I visited Pluto- Sheilla, now _that_ was a woman!"

With a clap of his hands, light instantly flooded the room. Several monitors hung on the far wall, surrounded with a complicated grid with little, multi-colored buttons and levers on it. The floor was a sleek black, and the walls a brilliant blue, the type of blue that would be found in a night club. A single swirly chair sat in front of the controls, looking identical to the captain's chair in Star Trek, fit with arm rests, three strangely-shaped buttons on each.

With a content sigh, the Valeyard sank into his chair, his olive eyes instantly scanning the screens in front of him. His carefully trained eyes went over each screen, capturing every detail. At last, he found what he was looking for. On the fifth screen, two small figures were making their way through the winding halls.

The Valeyard snickered. "Let's play a game, shall we? Games are cool."

* * *

><p>"And so, I dis...discovered th-the wonder of-of-peanut butter."<p>

As River and the Doctor carried on their search for the exit, the Time Lord had grown more disoriented with each passing minute. By then, the Doctor was leaning heavily on River, who easily held his weight. She had suggested a while ago for him to tell her some stories; anything to keep him awake. In the beginning, he had been quite adamant in his story telling, doing wide motions with his arms, but as time went by, he became less enthusiastic, and had started stuttering and slurring his words. River knew, eventually, that they'd have to take a break, for the Doctor's sake.

River laughed to encourage the Doctor to keep talking. "And after that?"

The Doctor smiled, his eyes closed as he remembered his past. "And then, I got this weird rash all over my arms and neck, and I couldn't breathe. I've never tried bread again!"

River rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, I think it was the peanut butter you were allergic to."

The Doctor turned to her sharply, his eyes widening. "That's ridiculous! Who's ever heard of an allergy to peanut butter?"

River went to reply, but then thought better. She knew better than to try to change the Doctor's mind.

The Doctor suddenly sagged against her, groaning.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" River asked nervously as the Doctor moaned into her shoulder. He nodded absently, mumbling that he was fine. "Let's get you down; it's about time we took a break anyway."

"Ok," the Doctor mumbled, allowing her to set him against the white-wash wall.

River felt his forehead with the back of her hand. "You're a bit warm; you're getting a fever." A thought occurred to her. "I hope you're not getting an infection!"

The Doctor shook his head. "No...just dizzy that all." He laughed despite the situation. "Probably just blood loss..."

River rolled her eyes- only the Doctor could manage to make light of a situation as grave as his injuries were. She absently glanced around the hall. "How big is this jail? Why haven't we stumbled upon the exit yet? We weren't that far in...were we?"

The Doctor shrugged, and then grimaced, grabbing his bad arm. River suddenly realized that throughout this whole ordeal, his injuries were never bandaged. "Doctor! We need to get you out of here. Even a mighty Time Lord can die from blood loss."

The Doctor nodded tiredly. "Yes, we got to-to get out, and-and sto-op the Valeyard."

River smiled sadly. "Don't worry about that right now. First we have to get your wounds properly treated."

She rose to her feet, helping the Doctor up, who wobbled on his feet unsteadily. River put her hand on his shoulder as support. River started to lead the Doctor away, but the indignant Time Lord had his feet planted squarely on the ground.

"No." The Doctor managed to keep his voice firm as he stared River down. "The Valeyard is an evil man- he won't stop at anything to destroy me- even if that means destroying the entire world. I'm going to stop him, with or without your help." He shook off River's hand and started walking in the other direction.

River sighed and walked next to him, slinging his good arm around her neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

"You really think I'm going to leave you?" River asked, a cocky smile on her face. "In your dreams, sweetie. You're stuck with me."

The Doctor smiled a genuine smile. "Okay, first order of business: find the Valeyard's Tardis. If we can destroy that, the Valeyard will be weakened... we just have to...find it."

"Well," River said with a laugh. "We better start looking." She went to go forward, but the Doctor once again stopped her. His face took on that "am I the only one hearing that?" look and he glanced around in suspicion. "What is it?" After she asked that, River heard it to. It was a quiet yet steadily growing slapping sound, like that of waves crashing against a dam. Suddenly the wall to their right shook, and a jagged crack appeared in the wall.

The Doctor groaned. "That can't be good-" His train of thought was wiped out of his mind as a large substance knocked into him. River and the Doctor smacked into the wall behind them as an immense amount of water burst from the wall, sweeping the two away from each other with every wave...

**A/N: Oh, was that a cliffhanger? My bad, totally accidental...(Muahaha) Please review!**

**Ps. Un-Doctor Who related, but my cousins and I have a youtube series, called 'Amber is a Jerk'. Our website is uberawesomecousins(dot)com- (dot) represents the period by the way- and it'd be really cool if you could check it out. I play a jerk who is always getting part time jobs and is really rude to David and Breanna, two younger kids in town. Yet, Amber keeps getting hired, so she must be doing something right. It'd be really cool(almost as cool as bowties) if you could check us out- maybe subscribe to our youtube account too, but beggers can't be choosers. **

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 24! Review on your way out!**

**Luv Trinaluv**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, long story short, my Muse Cici decided to run out on me. I searched forever but almost gave up on ever finding her again, until today she returned to me. Apparently she took a hiatus to Hawaii- how considerate to her, right? No worries, she will be duly disciplined. But nevermind that, I am pressing on. I am also slightly encouraged because I am traveling to London this Saturday and I am SO excited! The only other time I've been out of America is when I went to Canada with my English class.**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 25~_

The water surged and roared as it enveloped the white-washed hallway. The walls made small noises of stress but otherwise did not weaken. The ancient building didn't even quake as the water looped and swirled through its corridors. The water moved as if it had a mind of its own and it was just making its daily rounds. Doors opened and closed by their own accord.

River fought her way to the surface and spit out the salty water in her mouth. In desperation she latched onto a door hinge that was fortunately in reach.

"Doctor!" she called out. Glancing frantically both ways, she hoped to spot her Doctor somewhere in the vast sea of blue, but to no avail. Not even a red fez floating in the water.

"Doctor, can you hear me?" River closed her eyes, concentrating on not missing a single sound. However, the only noises that made themselves known was the surprisingly peaceful swooshing back and forth of the ice cold water and the creaks of the walls imprisoning it.

* * *

><p>The Doctor bubbled to the surface, the world playing colors on his vision. He fought for leverage as a violent wave crashed down upon him, knocking the wind out of him. Water surged into his lungs, quickly making it impossible to breathe. The Doctor would have liked nothing more than to let the world go away for awhile, for the blackness to encompass him in its warm cocoon of nothingness. But he couldn't let that happen, for River's sake. She was out there, in that dark watery abyss, and she would need her Doctor to save her. So with that thought in mind he fought his way to the surface once again. A convenient light fixture in the wall made a perfect lifeline for the Time Lord to cling to.<p>

Black spots filled his vision, but he shook his head to clear them, which really didn't help matters much. Glancing frantically this way and that, the Doctor called out for River until his voice grew hoarse. He had lost track of time as he clung to that lowly light, weariness slowly yet steadily setting down on him. He could feel himself drifting, getting lightheaded. Awareness was key in situations like this, but the Doctor just didn't have the strength at the moment.

_Maybe after a little nap... If I just close my eyes for a moment..._

The Doctor shook himself sharply awake. He hissed as the sudden movement jarred his broken arm. _Hmm. Forgot about that. _With the realization of that one pain, the other pains decided they wanted a spot in the limelight too. His leg started throbbing in tune to his head, and the gash on his left arm harshly stung. Oh yeah, and there was that knife wound to his right heart. That one hurt a bit. _At least he hit the one that had a heart attack already. How considerate of him. _The Doctor rolled his eyes. _Not. _

He groaned as a wave of nausea hit him. _Oh yippee, a concussion too. _As he shook off the dizziness that usually accompanied a concussion, he failed to notice the ominous black wave coarsing its way through the hallway towards a certain unaware Time Lord. Before he even could cry out, the wave crashed into him, sending him spinning underneath the abyss. A trap opened and sucked the water-and the soaken Doctor- into a dark shaft. The Doctor was too busy welcoming the darkness to notice the lack of water and the surplus of a hard floor cushuning his fall.

* * *

><p>Rory made his way through the intricate hallways. In contrast to the old jail cell the Valeyard had first held them in, this building was high-tech, the glimmering black walls decorated with multi-colored advanced computers inscribed into the wall.<p>

A sharp beep startled him as one of the computers bleeped suddenly. Rory shook off the ominous feeling and resumed his walk. "...Doctor? River?"

Rory sighed dejectedly. "Anyone?" He would almost go as far as to wish even the Valeyard would show up. _Almost._

Rory had been walking through the hallways for what seemed like hours. The corridors twisted and turned, yet always looked exactly the same. _I sure hope I'm not just walking in circles. _

Groaning, Rory slid down the wall and dropped his head in his hands. _I can't do anything right. I couldn't even walk across a room without that madman's help._ And now he apparently couldn't save his wife's best friend. If Amy didn't already hate him for leaving the Doctor alone in the first place, she definitely was going to hate him now. As far as he knew, he probably wasn't even in the same building as the Doctor and was wasting everybody's time- the Doctor's time.

Time that he didn't have.

Rory stood up and straightened his shoulders, a steel look in his eyes. He once again started his determined stride down the hallway. The time for pity-parties was over. Rory the Roman had work to do.

**A/N: So this will be my last update before I go to London. A farewell review would be awesome, hint, hint. ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if I had to force it out of my rebellious Muse. After all, I aim to please.**

**Please review on your way out! A nice cuppa will be awaiting you, along with a healthy platter of scones!**

**Luv Trinaluv**

**Edit: Thanks to the anonymous reviewer who mentioned my error about which heart was stabbed. Without you, I probably wouldn't have noticed my error. Thanks again and sorry for that problem!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys mean the world to me. Without your support, I probably would have never been convinced to continue this story. Now, I could go into detail with some whimpy excuse, but I'm going to be the better person and just continue the story. Allons-y!**

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 26~_

The first thing the Doctor noticed as he blearily returned to consciousness was pain, everywhere. His head throbbed, making him want to hurl. It wouldn't have been so bad if his head had been throbbing in beat with his other weary joints. The Doctor yearned once again to be welcomed into the blissful realm of unconsciousness, but something kept him awake, something he was forgetting- something important. It was on the tip of his tongue, but too far for him to reach. What had he been doing, anyway? He vaguely recalled something about a Tardis, looking for a Tardis. His Tardis? Did he lose his Tardis again? That would be truly unfortunate! How would he save-

Who was he supposed to save? Surely he needed to save someone. He was always saving people. Although, with the way he was feeling, he may be the one who needs saving.

The Doctor was so cold. Was his clothes wet? Why was he wet? He felt as if he just washed up from an ocean- no, not an ocean. A lake? Perhaps a pond? No, a river!

"River!" The Doctor bolted upright, so fast it made his head spin sickeningly. He struggled to his feet, swaying dangerously. Black and white spots invaded his vision, and he crashed to his knees.

There lay the Doctor, sprawled on his stomach, his pale cheek resting against the cold, black grating of the floor. He could feel the darkness beckoning him once again, but something kept him awake. Maybe it was his desire to save River... or perhaps it was the evil laughter echoing from across the room.

* * *

><p>River carefully let go of the door frame, lithely landing on the still-wet floor. It had taken almost twenty minutes for the water to drain away, the majority of which River spent worrying about the Doctor. She started down the corridor, only to stop and spin around the other direction. Was that what she thought it was? Down the corridor to the end was another hallway, where a slice of brilliant red could be seen.<p>

River broke into a run, nearly slipping on the water-ruined tile. "Doctor! Doctor, are you-"

As she rounded the corner, her heart sank. Tentatively she picked up the lone fez, soaked through. The colors bled on her fingers as she angrily berated herself for over reacting.

"No, of course not. It could never be that easy, could it?"

With a sigh she set the odd apparel on the ground. It was beyond use now, anyway. At any other time, she would have been happy about that, but all she felt now was an intense sadness.

She knew full well that the odds were against the Doctor, given his various injuries and blood loss. As she continued to wander down the corridor, she found herself wondering if the Doctor even knew how to swim. Surely sometime during his 900+ years he would have learned how to swim.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that made her spirits lift. A coy smile slipped onto her face as she took off in a sprint.

Something old, something new. Something borrowed-

... Something blue.

**A/N: Oh, how a chapter can look so much longer on paper... Feel free to leave a review! Although, I would never bribe anyone, but hey, looks like I have this random plate of cookies. I'm not hungry, though, so feel free to take a few! ;)**

**Luv Trinaluv**


	27. Chapter 27

_The Time Lord and The Dream Lord_

_~Chapter 27~_

_By Trinaluv33_

The Doctor's body felt paralyzed with fear as the voice of all his current problems wafted over him. Despite this fear, his curiosity overwhelmed him, forcing him to glance up to a mirror image of himself- at least, it would have been a mirror image of himself if not for the cheap black suit the Valeyard chose as his new regeneration's style.

"You look ridiculous," the Doctor scoffed, observing his menace's apparel. _Tweed is so the new black._

The Valeyard rolled his eyes, arms held coolly behind his back. "You're one to talk. Bowties are so 1980's."

The Doctor somehow managed to push himself up to a tentative standing position, leaning against a sleek electronic dashboard for support. His various injuries spiked in pain, but he was desperate to distract the Valeyard. "Take that back!"

Ignoring the irked Time Lord, the Valeyard walked towards a large monitor on the wall, his back to the Doctor. Any fool could see that the drenched and dying Doctor was no longer a threat. The Valeyard leaned on his swirly chair, absently swaying left and right.

"Now, I wonder where that pretty blonde of yours went. I could have a lot of fun with that one- it'll give me a chance to express my creative side."

The Doctor's voice was so low and menacing that an inkling of anxiety appeared in the Valeyard's chest. "I won't let you hurt her."

The Valeyard's face showed a cockiness he didn't feel. "What do you plan to do, kill me?"

"By the time I'm done, you'll wish that I had killed you," he promised.

Despite the Doctor's obvious disadvantaged state, the Valeyard didn't doubt him. However, when a pained look crossed the Doctor's features, his worry dissipated.

"Oh, _look _at _you!_ Miserable, pathetic- why, you can barely stand." The Doctor's face was white as snow as he collapsed weakly against the dashboard behind him, left hand ghosting over the dashboard. A trembling hand clutched his chest, his over-exerted left heart pumping furiously for two. "What's stopping me from just ending your worthless existence right now?"

"Me."

The Valeyard tensed as the hate-filled voice echoed through the room. Near the door stood a fearsome apparition, radiating hatred and pure unadulterated anger. The Valeyard subconsciously took a nervous step backwards. That single word contained all the hardships and fear and pain he was forced to endure, and he was sick and tired of taking the pain lying down- Rory the Roman was there to kick some alien butt.

~TL33~TL33~TL33~TL33~TL33~

Her systems were in a flurry of panic and a haze of confusion. Glitches caused her to spontaneously vibrate. Pain consumed her every being, stemming from the damage of the evil one's Vortex Manipulator. However, that pain was insignificant compared to the pain she felt for her thief. Their mental bond surged strong, and the TARDIS could feel her Doctor's aches and pains, but most of all, his terror. Her Doctor always tried to plaster on a brave face, for the benefit of the human companions he surrounded himself with, but she could feel the truth. It plagued her day in and day out, and she yearned to take the pain and the all-encompassing fear from him. How she wished she could offer comfort, or even the simple companionship the humans provide, but she could not. She was just a semi-sentient machine, simply Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It was a common misconception that TARDISes were unable to express feelings, but if one wandered into the sub-level semi-artificial garden, they would be surprised to find a torrent of rain flooding the celery patch.

The TARDIS could feel, and at that moment, she felt and intense sadness for her thief. Her lights were dimmed in melancholy, occasionally flickering in despair. Her never-ending halls were cold as ice, except for the console room, where the Orangey One was seated on the hard grating beside the strange man of dreams. The console room was heated to a comforting degree.

The TARDIS may not be able to help the Doctor, but she could protect and comfort his companions. For if the companions were happy, so was her thief.

~TL33~TL33~TL33~TL33~TL33~

River's heart swelled with joy at the sight of the Doctor's blue beauty. The TARDIS gleamed like a long lost dream, once again within reach. She could feel the TARDIS calling out to her, begging River to help her Doctor. River's connection with the time machine wasn't as strong as the Doctor's, but nevertheless, she felt the TARDIS's pain. Perhaps the reason River's bond with the TARDIS felt so strong was that the ship's pain was River's, too.

River Song took off in a run, the TARDIS and her mind acting as one. She reached the old-style police box doors in record time, pulling them open without hesitation- not even considering they should be locked. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the TARDIS had unlocked the doors herself. Usually, the TARDIS didn't operate herself, but when her Doctor was in danger, the rules change, almost vanish completely, and pure instinct fuels the TARDIS.

Taking a deep breath, River steered her features to display a calm she didn't fell and a seriousness the Doctor deserved. It was time for action, and River planned to bring her A-game.

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. School has been hectic, and I've been having a little more than average problem with procrastination and laziness. Nevertheless, I finally urged myself to update. Thank you all who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story. Without you, I'd probably be taking a nap right now instead of being productive and updating fanfiction. You are what keeps me going, it just takes a while sometimes. :) I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and you and me both can hope for a quick update. I am projecting only a couple more chapters and then an epilogue- this story is starting to round to a close! **

**But until that end happens,**

**Please review!**


End file.
